


La Decisione

by chainrings (crankset), football83



Category: Cycling RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, F/M, Giro d'Italia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankset/pseuds/chainrings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: Luis Enrique has a decision to make, he also has a job to do at Giro d'Italia 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Vida Met Luis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093448) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



He’d spent the last few hours climbing up and down the countryside on his bike, thinking that there were worst ways to spend his birthday, he’d told Vida - no fuss, she’d asked the kids, Gabriela and Miguel over for a relaxed dinner, that would suit him fine. 

Forty-Eight. Unemployed. Newlywed.

He pulled into the driveway, wondering if she’d parked close the door on purpose. He wiggled by to open the door and put the bike away. They’d compromised, bikes in the garage, not the bedroom, this was her way of letting him know that she did not approve of all the bikes. Yes, he needed them all. No, he wasn’t putting any away in storage. 

As he climbed up the stairs, he reached for a beer and threw his dirty shirt in the laundry pile. Maybe Pep was right, perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. He’d pushed the Gunners’ board, trying to get them to acknowledge that it would take an investment of £200m to turn the train wreck around, and about £25m to cover his AND his staff’s salary. He was going to have to clean up house. Twenty-two years. A lot of deadwood can accumulate. But that had gone sideways. 

He’d seen how Chelsea had treated José, who had warned him that he wouldn’t have the power he wanted or needed there, “Tread carefully boy” had been his advice when discussing his next managerial move, Vida had told him to ignore José, “It’s all about him” she’d said, and god she should know, but there was certainly something putting him off of Chelsea. 

Pep had also warned him about the British media, he’d said that they made the Italian press look kind and gentle. He shuddered at the thought. Everything discussed had been twisted and skewed and he was now the greedy bastard looking for £25m for himself and £200m transfer budget. Demands. Details and context apparently didn’t make for great headlines. 

He didn’t need a job, but he wanted a project, something to keep busy. For all intents and purposes Vida was the main breadwinner, not that money was an issue for either party but she was in demand, turning down projects left, right and centre and he envied her a little. Pep had joked that he should come to Manchester and take charge of the United women’s team, he’d clicked the link Pep had sent him, but it wasn’t quite what he was looking for.

Yes. He was ignoring the voice message left by Unzue, slightly disappointed when his friend had said that he wouldn’t be joining him on his England adventure. Probably for the best, this didn’t look like the year it would happen, he’d focus on his fitness, train hard, enjoy the quiet life in Barcelona, make the most of having a wife who had reinforced the importance of family to him. Be happy. 

He took another sip of beer, and checked the message.

‘Luis! Call me! Quickly, there’s something I think will excite you!’

He wished Unzue had given him a bit more, but it was enough to peak his interest. He called him back, and was left speechless.

“Yeah...yes, I’m interested.”

Vida stared at him, she’d sauntered in quietly and almost scared him half to death “Luis? Interested in what?”

“Hmm?” It took a second for her words to register after he’d held his chest to indicate that she should never startle him like that again, “Don’t try and kill me on my birthday of all days” he joked, calming himself down and explaining “Uh...I’m not 100% sure of all the details. JC is going to call me back with more information.” He’d paused, but clearly she wanted more information.

“The Movistar needs a few people to help at the Giro and Unzue’s brother thought I’d be a good fit.”

He could tell she was trying to piece the information together. He beamed, “How would you like to spend three weeks in Italy?”

“Same advantages as Gijon?” She asked mischievously.

”Ha, I’m sure we can escape on the rest days. It’ll be a working ‘vacation’ though, there was an accident, the team bus transporting a large number of the management staff crashed, no life threatening injuries” he added quickly seeing the look of horror cross her face, “And it’s left them short in some key roles-“

“You know you’re a football manager, a football player, Not…” she was about to remind him of the offers that could soon be on the table from England but he couldn’t think of that right now.

“But apparently also a good motivator and it helps that I know my way around a bike and….” He paused, sensing he was starting to doubt himself and blaming herself for it Vida interjected, lightening the mood instantly “And you look damn good in Lycra!”

He laughed, “Lycra is not actually a requirement”

“Shame” She teased, tossing the laundry into the machine next to where he was stood, “So while you’re biking around Italy, I will be…”

“I won’t actually be biking, and I’m waiting to have your role confirmed…” he winced as the words crept out of his mouth

“My role?” she snapped, now standing with her hands on her hips in that ‘don’t mess with me’ stance she often displayed when perturbed. 

Luis knew that part could blow up in his face, “Wait, just listen to the offer, hmm? Yeah?” he said soothingly, right hand pulling her towards him and his lips kissing hers gently, “Go on….hit me with it then” she said bluntly after accepting the bargaining power of one of his kisses.

Okay he thought, this might work.

“JC said the team photographer was also injured, broke both wrists,” she gasped, “They need a photographer, you’ll have full access to the team, a personal motorcycle driver that will allow you to follow the breakaways or the peloton-“

Vida instantly livened up, excitedly asking “Wow, are you serious?”

“Yeah-“

“And will you be racing?”

He laughed, she really liked him in Lycra “No, I’ll be in the team car discussing strategies, encouraging riders to fight through the pain”

“Wow! This is like your dream job!”

“Yeah!” The phone rang and stopped him sharing the enthusiasm “Unzue! What - “

“Mr Enrique?” A deep English voice asked.

Fuck me, he thought, his breathing momentarily stopping and his heart then proceeding to thud loudly in his chest.

“Speaking” he answered eventually.

“This is -“ he glared at Vida and placed a finger over his lips as she was talking ten to the dozen about Italy “- From Arsenal Football Club, I’m calling you on official business”

He listened carefully for a few minutes, pacing around the living room, Vida’s face now one of concern. Fuck me, he thought again, desperate for her to know who he was speaking to but at the same time not, he needed to stay calm.

“- and that’s our offer, Mr Enrique? Can we meet to discuss?”

Triple Fuck me.

“Yeah, yes, of course, when?”

“As soon as possible, as I know you are more than aware - the post will be vacant in a few weeks time”

Luis took a deep breath “Sure, sure….I’m going to have to get back to you, erm, give me one hour” 

He hung up.

“Fuckkkkkkk” he said adding at least 20 further syllables to the word. 

“Luis?” Vida prompted, sitting next to him on the sofa and stroking down his bare back. 

“Arsenal agreed to the £200m transfer budget” he told her flatly, and then reclined, his head hitting the soft fabric of the sofa.

“Wow, what are you-“

“I have no idea, Vida, no idea…”

Suddenly, he had more to worry about than telling Vida they couldn’t share a hotel room in Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did JC say?” Vida asked as he strolled into the kitchen where she was preparing skewers for the barbecue. 

“He was cool, said he’d let me know about the flights and everything” he replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge and taking a long, hard glug.

Vida giggled when he placed his arms around her waist and under her shirt, “I have shrimp on my hands” she warned him as she lifted them out of the bowl which contained her secret sweet chilli sauce. 

“It’s my birthday….” he groaned into her neck by way of persuasion “And we have…” he paused to raise his watch to her face, “Not long enough for that” she advised as she managed to spin around against the tight grip of his arms. 

“Oh I can make it quick” he advised, dopey smirk on his face as his right hand dipped below his waist and grabbed his crotch, Vida cocked her head to the side, hearing a car pull up outside “In about three seconds your children will be at the door so put some ice on that yeah?” Vida’s smug face induced a shake of the head and as she had predicted a knock arrived at the door. 

Vida had left him to it after the Arsenal phone call, she tidied the house, made a few work calls and then started the dinner preparations, he’d hinted a few times that he’d made a decision but she hadn’t pushed - nor had she dismissed him, she just wanted him to have some time to think. When Miguel arrived they were all outside as Luis fired up the barbecue, Vida welcomed the taller, older man indoors, Miguel instantly broaching the subject “Arsenal then, has he made a decision?” 

Vida took his jacket and shook her head, “He’s pensive as usual Mig, and I think his mind is on Italy, at least he’ll never forget this birthday eh?” 

As they sat outside enjoying the sumptuous feast Vida kept looking at her husband, tanned and healthy - happy, taking pictures with his kids and threatening to throw them in the swimming pool. She sat back wearily, Gabriela to her left, “I know what you’re thinking Vida” his ex-wife said quietly. 

“You don’t want him to turn into José, Pep even… I know exactly how you feel” 

Vida nodded, Luis was always ill at ease when the pair of them seemed in cahoots and tonight was no exception, “Vida” he said loudly, confidently leaning back in his seat waiting for the attention of both women “No lo creas…” 

Gabriela retorted quickly in Spanish, it was way beyond Vida’s beginners Spanish, but she understood the first part “Don’t believe what?” she asked back to Luis, who shook his head and cracked open another beer. 

“He always thinks we’re comparing notes, have you noticed that?” Gabriela remarked with a smile, “I would say to you, enjoy this, now, the present” 

“I do worry about him” Vida admitted. 

“That’s why he’s edgy” Gabriela told her “Eh Luis?” she called “Relajarse”

Luis glared back at his ex-wife and shook his head before strolling past them both and into the kitchen, making a point of shutting the door, “I told him to relax, what’s the big deal?” Gabriela asked innocently. 

“It’s not you” Vida said as she tapped the woman’s shoulder and then followed her husband indoors, he was sat in the lounge with his phone in his hand, from a distance Vida could see his thumb was poised over a number, she whispered “You alright?” from the doorway “Because it’s fine if you’re not” 

Luis mocked laughed and then threw his phone onto the coffee table, he drank back the rest of his beer and slipped as he went to place it down next to his phone, “Enough of those don’t you reckon?” Vida said as she picked up the glass bottle off the floor. 

“Sorry” he said with a deep sigh, her now sat in front of him on the edge of the table “Gabriela winds me up on purpose” 

Vida disagreed, but she didn’t tell him that “I love you, whatever you decide I’ll support you, OK?” 

He couldn’t answer her, he nodded and swallowed loudly, “Come back out when you’re ready” she said softly, the back of her right hand stroking the side of his face. 

Luis sat in silence for a few minutes, thankful for Vida, his kids, his close knit group of friends, Gabriela in some ways, he knew taking the Arsenal job would mean seeing less of the children but he knew she would make sure they didn’t resent him for that, and as always she would be flexible with visits and holidays. When Vida made it back outside, Miguel and Gabriela sprung apart like they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t be, Vida frowned as she placed the jug of Sangria on the table, making sure it was high enough so the kids wouldn’t get it - she didn’t want a rerun of Andreas’s 15th birthday party. 

“Don’t stop on my account” Vida stated, lighting some candles around the pool and throwing some inflatable toys in for the kids, “Is he OK?” Miguel asked, “He’s tired that’s all, he’ll be fine” 

“Giro though hmm?” Miguel asked, pricking Andreas’s attention immediately, the boy lifting himself out of the pool and walking over to the adults, Vida threw him a towel and he dried off as he sat at the bottom of Vida’s lounger.

“Dad’s racing in the Giro?” the boy asked. 

“No mate, he’s riding along with the strategy team” Vida explained “Or so he tells me, knowing your father he’ll probably try his hardest to ride at some point” 

“Nice little gig for you too Vida?” Miguel added “Different to starlings and warthogs I imagine” 

Vida was used to Miguel’s sarcasm, it could be misconstrued for scorn sometimes but he was like it with everybody, she let it go most of the time, occasionally playing him at his own game. 

“Dunno, some of them need a decent meal by the looks of it, they could give a bar-tailed godwit a run for it’s money” 

Andreas totally cracked up when Vida said that, Miguel retreated, his knowledge of sea birds limited, and Gabriela’s snort made him go from attractive and suave to out of his depth and foolish in three minutes flat. 

Luis materialised a few short minutes later, they enjoyed the rest of the evening cordially, finishing up the remaining food and drinks before Gabriela presented him with a humongous cake, (her own family recipe) adorned with candles that the kids helped him to blow out. 

“We’re leaving for Italy on Sunday” Luis told Gabriela as they gathered their belongings together, “I’ll keep in touch, maybe Andreas can come out for a few days” 

She gave him a look of disapproval but said they’d discuss it away from the kids, “See you soon guys” he said, the two girls rushed to their father’s arms as he bent down on one knee and hugged the living daylights out of him, while Andreas opted for a manly handshake, “Take care Pal, be nice to your sisters” Luis warned. 

Miguel had hung back a little after Gabi and the kids had left, Vida had offered to clear up so they could chat privately, she finished in super quick time so took the precious moments she had to herself to kick off her trainers and sink her legs into the swimming pool, the gentle movement of the water relaxing her justly. 

“I’m envious” Miguel told Luis as they sat in the kitchen, both gazing to their right at Vida outdoors. 

“Save it, I know you and Gabi are back on” Luis challenged “I could tell from the second you walked in” 

Miguel shrugged, “Sorry” 

Luis swatted the air, “I’m going to London the day after tomorrow Mig” he divulged, “Advanced talks” 

Miguel took a deep breath, his chest puffing out and a smile forming “Wow, you’re going for it?” 

Luis nodded, “I think so….” 

***

“Miguel gone?” Vida asked as he joined her, his legs now also in the swimming pool, he nodded. 

“Happy Birthday Luis” she said, nudging his body playfully. 

“Kiss me” he asked earnestly, she turned her body towards him and did as she was asked, both of his hands gripping her face and angling her head backwards so he could show her he meant business, she mewed against him, her flushed cheeks radiating against his skin. 

“Did you call JC?” Vida asked, killing his arousal entirely. 

“You know when to ruin the moment don’t you?” he teased and then stood up, helping her out of the pool and leading them indoors, him filling her in the whole time. 

“You’ll report to Luca, he’s the head of Comms for the team, now remember Vi, you’ll be seeing other photographers while you’re out there, but they’re part of the tour yeah? They’ve been doing this year in year out for decades…” he paused. 

“So what? They’ll try and criticise you mean?” she asked, not at all concerned, she’d cut her teeth in this industry years ago, some self important sports photographers couldn’t be as vicious as the staff at the National Geographic surely… 

Luis nodded “But you’re strong yeah?” it was rhetorical, he knew she was. 

“So this Luca guy, he’s cool?” she asked as they now made their way upstairs to bed. 

Luis had no idea, “Yeah, of course” he lied, just to reassure her. 

“Because I am self employed for a reason” she added, beating him to the bathroom and beginning to brush her teeth, “I can’t be bossed around you do know that” she told him, toothpaste running down her chin as he looked on. 

Luis licked his lips as he sat on the bed, unrepentant about the fact he was rock hard in his shorts just from watching her brush her teeth, it was his birthday after all. 

“You listening to me Martinez?” she quizzed, not waiting for an answer “And I need a contract” 

Luis stood now, struggling as the ache in his groin was bordering on painful “Hmmm, yeah” he replied quickly, his palm pressing against himself, “Fuck” he said under his breath. 

“Can I speak with JC tomorrow? Because there’s certain technical things I need to know too, not to mention how much equipment I need to hire and then there’s the insurance..” Vida continued to waffle as she walked out of the ensuite and into the bedroom.

“Jesus Christ Vida shut the fuck up” Luis told her firmly, stunning her immediately. 

“Lie down” he said darkly, his naked form above her making her eyes as wide as saucers, he didn’t prolong anything, it was evidential that she was turned on after five or so minutes of him talking filth in a thick Spanish accent, she stretched out her hamstrings underneath him, sighing “Hmmluis….” a couple of times until he smoothly settled against her. 

It was the first time all day that he wasn’t overthinking anything, she was his sanctuary - he told her that after they both came down, lying sprawled across the messy bedsheets “I mean it” he added vulnerably, he knew there would be some tough times ahead if he went to Arsenal, and he felt compelled to make her believe what he was saying, “Vida….I need you to know that, and I need you to remember it…” 

Vida kissed the palm of his hand “I know and I will”


	3. Chapter 3

They flew to Italy direct from Gatwick after Luis had spent a painstaking day in back to back meetings at Arsenal, he’d been subdued as they checked in, Vida tried to rouse him by marching him around duty free and then finding a nice quiet spot in the departure lounge. 

“Here” she said, passing him a cup of coffee, decaffeinated of course. 

“Thanks” he said, voice low and husky. 

“Can I ask how it went?” she asked, sitting next to him. 

He shrugged his shoulders a few inches, “Well….it went well” 

Vida frowned, “Good, I’m glad, now have you spoken to JC?” 

Luis smiled thinly, he was glad to be married to a woman who didn’t want a million answers and details, he had said the talks went well and she took it at face value. That’s what he wanted. Nobody could make the decision for him, he’d made them aware he couldn’t commit until the end of May and they’d been fine with that, they’d flattered him repeatedly all day and he was overwhelmed, sure - he knew he could do the job, and it excited him which was the main thing but some minor elements - the choice of his assistant for example worried him somewhat. JC had told him he had no desire to go to England, he still had a gut feeling that he could convince him but Arsenal were non-negotiable on the second in command. Luis did not appreciate that one bit. 

“Yeah” he answered eventually, “He’s sending his brother to meet us at the airport, he’s going to drive us to the hotel” he paused as she looked at him, all wide eyed and excited “Speaking of the hotel…” he began but she interrupted him, talking quickly about the email she’d received from Luca - the team’s head of communications regarding her practical autonomy over the entire project. 

They boarded the plane with Vida still jabbering on about who she wanted to photograph and at what stage and with what mountain as the backdrop, Luis admired her passion - and any reservations he’d had about whether them working together - although not directly as such would be a good thing began to disappear. The courage he’d summoned to try and inform her they wouldn’t be sharing a hotel room however would have to be regained when they landed on Italian soil, she was too pumped right now. 

***

 

“Get some rest you guys, Luis, I’ll meet you down here at 8 for breakfast, Vida, I believe Luca has sent you your schedule, but you have my number, I’ll have your ID passes sorted by morning, sleep well…” Cristiano bid them good evening after driving them at a ridiculous speed from airport to hotel, Vida umm-ed and ahh-ed as she gazed around the magnificent lobby, Luis had walked over to reception and checked them both in, he looked sideways and feeling his heart begin to thump thanked the receptionist before ushering Vida over to the lifts. 

“Ok so just listen to me” he began, facing her with his hands resting on her shoulders, his fingers playing with her hair “On tours like these, guys share rooms, it’s part of the team spirit y’know…” he saw the colour drain from that beautiful face, “I’m in with one of the mechanics…” 

“Go on, who am I with?” she snapped, taking a step back so she was out of his personal space completely, her trademark hands-on-hips action now in full flow. 

Luis bit his lower lip and looked at the checking-in invoice, “Melissa, an American girl over here on work experience” 

The lift pinged and Vida stepped inside, yet to remark on the information he’d just presented her with, “Work experience?” she asked eventually, “As a photographer?” 

Luis followed her into the lift, “Umm, not quite, she’s doing the hair and make up for the TV coverage” 

Vida huffed loudly, “Fuck me” she said under her breath, “How exactly will this be like Gijon Luis, because I’m not seeing any similarities whatsoever other than you’re here, I’m here and the weather is nice” 

Luis rubbed his chin, “I’m sorry, look we’ll get rest days together hmm?” he said, shuffling up towards her side of the lift and pressing his body against her, she let him - he’d had a long day and she knew the hotel logistics weren’t down to him, “I’ll make it up to you I swear” he told her, his lips bruising the side of her neck. 

“How?” Vida asked, dripping with attitude, “You going to put a sign on the door so no one interrupts us kissing under a pile of coats on the bed?” 

He flashed her a woeful look, matter-of-factly stating “If I have to yes” 

Vida resigned herself to the fact that this so called working vacation was not going to be the romance-a-thon she had originally envisaged, yes - Luis would be sure to make it up to her, she didn’t doubt that for one second, but sharing a room with some American girl on work experience? She shuddered at the prospect. 

“I’ll come and get you for a late dinner, say in an hour?” Luis said as he delivered her to her room, on the floor below his, he waited for Melissa to materialise, out of curiosity as much as anything, the tall blonde haired girl opened the door whilst using her iPhone to FaceTime a group of friends back home, “Oh hey” she said, clocking both of them at the door, “Rita yeah?” she asked, staring at Vida who rolled her eyes, and then turned to Luis “You’ve got a hell of a lot of making up to do Mister…” 

Vida strolled inside and placed her bag down on the carpet, the room was enormous enough for the two women to exist without being in one another’s pockets but it was still too much like University, and she hated that entire experience. Melissa, remained on FaceTime for a further hour while Vida showered and dressed for dinner, “So you’re like married to that guy from Barcelona?” Melissa quizzed as she watched Vida’s every move. 

“Luis isn’t from Barcelona but yeah, we’re married” 

The girl nodded, “Cool, he’s cute, well for an old guy” 

Vida smiled insincerely and made her exit. 

***

“Well, she thinks you’re cute, for an old guy” she told Luis between mouthfuls of salad, he didn’t reply just ate thoughtfully. 

“I love you” she said, out of the blue making his eyes soften. 

***

The team meeting the following morning was fine, Luis felt so much more refreshed after a full night’s sleep and following his usual morning swim was raring to go, Vida had left an hour or so before him in order to get ahead on the day’s stage, feeling beyond important to have a driver all to herself. 

The director sportif, Greg explained that Luis would be in the last car, “Luis, thanks for joining us on such a short notice” he said earnestly “I know the last car doesn’t sound exciting, but it’s very important today.” 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed, he had hoped to be in a lead car, with a little more impact on the race but he knew given the context he should be grateful and eagerly replied “No - it’s fine, I’m a replacement after all” with a charming ease.

“It’s vitally important, we have two injured riders that will be struggling to finish the stage, they must finish before the time limit. We’ll give you an extra rider to help pull them in” 

Suddenly the pressure of the situation hit him, he took a deep breath knowing he was more than capable of dealing with this, hell he’d been through much worse with the Spanish press. His self belief got him through the absolute worst times imaginable, so he summoned some characteristic Enrique courage and nodded profusely as Greg continued to brief him, letting him know the two riders may not have been important for today’s stage but were key to the overall GC lead. They were climbers, and today was a going to be a very long day in the saddle for them, he’d need to man manage the situation to perfection. He smiled to himself, the day before he’d been sat in The Emirates Stadium having his ego massaged for 15 hours, here he was just a replacement for a much more qualified guy. 

As Luis climbed into the passenger side of the car he saw Vida across the way, waving cooly as she loaded various lenses into the back of the car, she’d done well for herself - stating to Luca that unless she was given a car she couldn’t be expected to take decent photographs, the Italian man was a sucker for a strong willed woman and didn’t argue. She beamed back at him as she got in and was driven off to the first photo spot. 

The race started and the riders made it safely through the neutral zone and the attacks on the peloton started, the first few riders were pulled back in, eventually the two Movistar team riders succeeded to breakaway with a solid group of 10 riders. Luis felt the excitement from where he was sat knowing immediately this was going to be a fast and aggressive stage.

Race radio estimated the advantage to be about 2 minutes, tailwinds for the first 100km followed by a crosswind for the last 97kms. 

“Luis?” Greg asked over the team radio, “How are things?”

“Johann is struggling, the legs are very stiff after the crash…Laurent is doing OK” he explained.

“OK, keep us posted, beware the crosswinds after the first 100km. If they can stick with the peloton it will be easier”

“Understood-“ Luis grabbed the steering wheel with all his strength “Watch the rider!!” it wasn’t until this point that Luis learnt the other two guys in the car with him - the driver and the mechanic were also replacements, and also winging it. 

“Sorry” Piotr replied, with a distinct Polish twang to his voice.

“Have you done this before?” Luis asked with a nervous laugh.

“Just in training, it’s not quite the same” the younger man admitted with a sheepish grin. 

He turned to look at the mechanic who looked a special shade of grey, “I’ve never been support in a race, I fix the bikes at night, after the riders are done…”

“We’ll be fine” Luis told them, trying his best to exude confidence and authority. 

They had to deal with two mechanical incidents - rear and front tire changes. Luis had done one, pausing momentarily when he noticed the familiar sound of shutter speed a few feet away, “What?” Vida protested “You know I’m a sucker for a man performing manual tasks” she said with a cheeky wink. He posed for her making sure the grease on his white shirt was in view.

Luis breathed a sigh of relief as all three riders came in seconds before the official cut off time. “Thanks coach” had been Johan’s simple but grateful reply for nursing him through the stage. Luis had sent him straight to the team medics for treatment, “Fuck…these guys are tough” he remarked quietly to Greg who was busy directing everybody, “Different to football huh Luis?” 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Movistar’s makeshift management team met before dinner to go over the day’s race giving them all a chance to address any issues and concerns. Luis felt a little apprehensive, even though he knew in the end he had taken a natural leadership role within his small team he didn’t like the feeling of blagging it. It was normal of course, but he didn’t cope well not being in control of absolutely everything in his life. He felt drained, but not fed up - far from fed up. He was looking forward to discussing the strategy for the next stage. 

It was the last day before the rest day, and the team felt they had a good chance of winning it. No one was expecting them to contend, and if luck was on their side, they’d take the stage perhaps even the pink jersey. 

Luis sat at the back, taking it all in. He found himself constantly comparing it to the world he knew - not dissimilar to the debriefing after a match with his own coaching staff, the only difference being there was less heated debate. It was weird not leading the whole campaign, he was almost compartmentalising his own role as opposed to having a vested interest in everyone concerned. It just happened so fast, meetings, interviews, and start over the next day. In football, he had a few days to get ready. Here, there was no resting. Greg was briefing some of the guys at the front when his mind wandered, he’d had a call from Gabriela earlier in the day and had yet to return the call, then he had Vida on his mind - he’d told her this would be fun to some extent yet he’d barely seen her and to go from being with her more or less constantly for 6 months to the odd wave and exchange of words was tough on him. 

“Luis?” He swore he was paying attention and not lost in thought.

“Amazing job today!” Greg told him, not elaborating any further, he supposed a fleeting compliment was better than no compliment at all.

“We need to get Johann through one more day and he should then be ready for the mountains. You’re at the back tomorrow, same as today expect I need the two riders back to help pace the peloton”

“I understand, but Johann struggled to get through today…” Luis stated, with a worrying tone wondering how Johann would make it on his own.

“He’ll surprise you at how stubborn and headstrong he can be…I’m sure you can relate.” JC’s brother Cristiano grinned at him. 

“Hey!” Luis laughed “It’s gotten me through some tough times”

“Exactly” and he moved on, quickly to the next item. 

“The plan for tomorrow’s stage. There will be a breakaway, we’re not going to attack, we will rest the riders in the peloton for the majority of the race, only pulling it back if it exceeds a 5 minute lead. At the fifty to go, we’ll take charge of the peloton at a very high tempo to catch the breakaway at about the 3 to 5 km mark,” he looked over at Luis, “This will be where Johann will be most vulnerable” 

Greg paused to make sure he had everyone’s attention, he did.

“The lead out train will start setting themselves up at the 3 km to go mark, they know what to do. Please remind the riders about the right turn at the 2km mark. And that’s the plan, we’ll adjust as needed on the road…” 

Everyone laughed, it never went according the plan.

Luis hung around a little after the briefing, he called Gabriela and checked the kids were fine - they were, just Andreas who was playing up as he’d overheard his father mention a trip to Italy, “Vida is fine with it” he’d told his ex-wife, “I’ll ask her to call you to confirm, yeah?” he added, snapping more than he’d have liked before hanging up. Jeez, he was wound up to hell now. He tried to call Vida, no reply.  
“You good Luis?” Greg asked as he pulled his laptop bag onto his shoulder and walked past him, “You look like a man with the weight of the world on your shoulders” he added, pausing for a response. 

Luis stood, towering above him and slowly walking towards the hotel lobby “Thanks for the opportunity” he said quietly, taking Greg by surprise - here he was with renowned footballer and manager Luis Enrique being thanked for basically getting him in to do a stressful job at short notice for no money, “Seriously, the pleasure is all mine” Greg said with a snort, and a pat on his back, “You’re a natural by the way, if you can’t make your mind up about your next football job you’d definitely have a future with me” 

Greg walked off leaving him stood in the lobby speechless, he stared out the hotel doors into space for a few short seconds until he saw Vida pull up and unload her equipment, her iPhone lodged to her neck as she struggled. He ran down the steps to assist her, listening in as she spoke to Luca about the shots “Well you know, birds…men in lycra, it’s much of a muchness Luca” then she giggled, handing over one heavy as hell lens to Luis as they both walked up the steps and into reception. 

“Jesus, that guy can talk” Vida remarked as she pushed the button for the lift, “How was your day?” 

Luis nodded, whispering a quiet “Good” 

Vida frowned as they loaded her gear into the lift and waited for the door to close before speaking again, “You’re incredibly enigmatic today” she noted, he let out a tiny smirk, “You having dinner with your boys club or are girls allowed too?” 

He tutted and then leant into her, still not saying anything as he pushed her backwards, at the moment this was the only intimate time they could share - in the lift to the fourteenth floor “How about it?” he whispered, prizing her lips open with his tongue as his rough hands pushed her shirt upwards, she gasped and then pushed back against him, shrieking “Luis!” 

The lift pinged and then sprung apart, shuffling across to let in one of the staff from a rival team, he grinned at Vida’s bright red cheeks and shook his head when her eyes bulged as he strategically placed his briefing notes over his groin. They both left the lift in a fit of giggles, Luis pulling her to one side and pushing her up against the wall near her hotel room door “Tomorrow evening…” he whispered into her neck, “You and me hmm? I’ll book a room for us….a nice room…” Vida shuddered against his kisses, she was exhausted beyond belief but the feeling of him was a welcome reward. 

***

The following morning, Luis was out at 6am for a quick ride by himself, enjoying the solace and relaxation before the insanity that would ensue later in the day, he’d showered and gone down for the team breakfast for 7.30am, seeing Vida as she approached with her laptop under her arm. He waved her over and introduced her to the team, Greg - she had met, but she was glad to put faces to the names Luis had been dropping over the past day or so. 

“Luca has me writing this damn fucking blog” she moaned as she ate as much fruit as was humanly possible, Piotr laughed at her choice language telling her “You are feisty eh?” before exchanging an agreeing nod with Luis. 

“Don’t forget later hmm?” Luis said as he bent down to kiss her firmly on the mouth, resulting in a loud series of whoops, hollers and whistles from the team, “Yeah yeah” Vida joked, “Go on you lot, look nice for my pictures later please” 

The guys began to leave for the day, Luis making a point of waiting so he could speak to her in private “I need your help tonight” he said, seriously. 

Vida nodded, “OK, be careful yeah?” she rubbed the back of his hand before he left, an inkling in the back of her mind that the aforementioned help would involve a certain football club in England.

***

The race was going as planned, his little team was growing with confidence, they’d handled a brake adjustment, saddle adjustment (the rider hung onto the the car while the mechanic was out the window reaching for the saddle…) He’d seen it done on TV but he found himself praying that they didn’t hit a bump or stop quickly. The tire changes went well, and they handed out so many water bottles to the guys, he’d lost track. They were in a valley and the heat was overwhelming, he reminded himself to keep taking on fluids and didn’t think twice about spraying the water bottle over his head to cool down. The scenery was beautiful though as he caught an occasional glimpse of the Italian countryside, he thought of Vida again - knowing she’d be loving this. 

Midway through the stage, Johann called back to the car.

“Everything ok buddy?” Luis asked.

“Yeah, coach. I’m just a little bored.”

Luis went through his checklist...how’s the leg, do you need water…

“Coach?”

“Yeah?” Luis replied brightly.

“I’m fine, just bored….I think I’m ready to go help the boys at the front”

He’d been warned about this, and under no circumstances was Johann to do any work today.

“Ah, Johan, you don’t want to get me fired after my second day on the job do you?” Luis joked.

He heard some mumbling, “Fuck, no…. any music in the car?”

He looked at the Piotr who shrugged his shoulder and fiddled with the radio, unable to tune in anything remotely audible. 

“No pal, sorry - we’ll have to find another way to pass the time…”

Johann breathed out deeply, cautious before asking “OK….so tell me about the PSG game, the one you guys came back…..”

“Are you sure, that’s not nearly as exciting as-“

“Tell me or I go help the boys and you fly home to Spain” Luis heard him laugh, the little bastard.

Resigning himself to losing the battle, Luis looked at Piotr who was equally as interested to hear about the match that defined his managerial career at Barcelona. 

“Fine, guys, fine” Luis sighed.

Luis recounted the two matches, quickly figuring out that Johann was a massive Messi and Neymar fan, he revealed a few motivational tactics and made sure to add some juicy bits about his half time arguments with JC regarding formations and how he nearly puked when that final goal went in.

They made it. Johann didn’t help the team and was still in the race. Another successful day.

***  
Luis took a double take when, upon meeting the guys down in the hotel restaurant for dinner at 7pm he saw Vida sat at a table with Melissa - her annoying American roommate and seemingly having a whale of a time with the younger girl, he strolled over with a soppy smile on his face, teasing as he interrupted the two women. 

“Can I steal my wife away from you for a second please?” he said, looking at Melissa who garbled something along the lines of “Ohmygod like, yeah, goahead, ohmygod you guys are so cute” 

Vida tossed her napkin down on the table and followed Luis across to the buffet table where he piled a plate high with pasta, chicken and salad, “Getting on well I see” he asked, “Doing each other’s nails later?” 

Vida’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t pretend that doesn’t turn you on” she batted back sharply, his body momentarily pausing as he processed what she had just said, Vida muttering something indecipherable under her breath. 

They sat together away from the rest of the group, “Tomorrow is a rest day…” he advised, but of course she already knew this, given the tone of his voice she poised herself for what he had planned.

“See you tomorrow Luis, 7am sharp!” Johann called as he left the restaurant, Vida eyed the lithe, sandy haired Dutchman who had clearly taken a shine to him. 

“Go on” she said, “What are your plans?” 

Luis explained the guys had asked him to join them on ride, he’d not expected any kind of renumeration for his efforts, he’d simply agreed to gain experience and help out JC, so when the guys offered him a new bike, full kit and a chance to train with them he was like a kid on Christmas Day. He spoke animatedly about Johann, about how the guy was tough as fuck - mentally and physically, but so ambitious, and volatile. He felt he’d gotten through to him, by offering him a glimpse into his life at Barcelona he’d gained some trust, respect - some kudos even. Greg had told Luis that Johann was hard to handle, but he’d effortlessly got through to him. 

“You deserve it” Vida answered, “I mean it, go, have fun, it’s not like you’ll be doing this again anytime soon” 

Luis winced at her words, sipping coffee before asking “What if….” he paused, hesitant of asking her opinion, she waited, calm as ever when he was about to discuss his career “I wanted to do this again? For good I mean” 

Vida was clearly shocked, “Wow, umm, I mean - you’re good at it, clearly but you’re…” she didn’t want to tell him what he was, what defined him because he was so much more than that, he waited again “You have to do what makes you happy, if it’s this then - yeah, why not” 

He nodded, “Arsenal are backing off, this issue with the assistant - I told them I want JC, and getting him to agree would be my challenge, they haven’t come back to me” he divulged, “And I have another team interested…..”

“Chelsea?” Vida asked, he nodded confirming she was right. 

“Fuck” 

He repeated her choice of expletive, finishing his coffee in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

“WOW” was Vida’s immediate reaction to the hotel suite he had booked for them both for one night only, and even then he’d have to make sure he was back in the twin room with Brad - the team’s replacement mechanic before breakfast. 

Luis had paid A LOT of money to get them here, the hotel was maxed out with riders, team staff, and other related personnel, he’d rushed back quickly to arrange things just right, they’d not had alcohol all week so he’d sourced some fabulous wine and had it ready for when she arrived. He handed it to her the second she stepped through the door, “Acceptable?” he asked, she nodded as she drank and remarked on how delicious it was. 

It had been over two hours since they’d sat in the restaurant and talked about his career options, they’d agreed to not discuss it any further tonight, Luis was a man torn - he’d been reading fans reactions to his possible appointment in England online. It hurt that they’d already written him off in some cases, that whole idea that a monkey could manage Barcelona and they would still be a success really got to him, but he knew he shouldn’t read what complete strangers thought about him. 

Vida sensed his mind wasn’t remotely in the room but she still sank back on the rich, luxurious linen and sighed loudly, the bed was so comfortable she could fall asleep there in seconds. Luis watched her, placing his glass on the bedside table as he joined her, also flat on his back. She shuffled her body towards his and wrapped her arm around his slim hips, “Hmm you feel good…” she sighed, half asleep. Luis tightly gripped her to his body and kissed her forehead, seconds later they were both fast asleep. 

“FUCK” Luis said loudly when he heard the alarm on Vida’s iPhone start to sound from across the other side of the room, he never used an alarm and if Vida’s was anything to go by he’d be late for sure. Vida mumbled into the pillow and then lifted her head, berating herself for sleeping in her clothes and make up, Luis didn’t answer simply showered as fast as he could and then kissed her quickly, “Hey” she protested, knowing her mascara must be all over her face, he turned back to look at her from the doorway and winked “I’ll come find you later….” he had said it in a way that made her insides buzz. They’d forgone a night of passion for a night of deep sleep, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel absolutely fantastic for it. 

Vida didn’t have to be downstairs to meet Luca until 10am so she ordered breakfast up to the room and ate it leisurely, pushing open the wooden windows to let in the glorious sunlight. It wasn’t until 9:15 that she felt any kind of urgency to get on with things and in typical fashion the phone had been ringing repeatedly while she showered, she wrapped a towel around her hair and frowned upon seeing 5 missed calls from Andreas. Weird. 

***

Luis pulled on the team kit, it fit perfectly. They even had his name printed on the jersey, Luis Enrique 21. It was a nice gesture, and the bike was a thing of beauty, again with his name and the words “Excuses or Results” emblazoned on the front panel. He had a feeling that Johann and Piotr had a hand in this, he must have made an impression when talking about the PSG match. He smiled to himself, he was starting to feel a part of something again, it had been a while. 

“Good night coach?” Johann asked as they began to prepare, he’d asked with a hint of cheekiness knowing full well Luis and Vida hadn’t spent a great deal of time in private since they arrived. 

“Actually” Luis began, as he bent down to secure his water bottle, “I had 8 incredible hours…” he paused for effect, his eyes narrowing while waiting for Johann’s to widen with interest “Of sleep” 

Johann’s face changed immediately, after much protestation he finally believed the older man, “More energy for this then eh?” he laughed, Luis reminded him this was meant to be a gentle, easy ride out giving them the chance to enjoy the views and stay loosened up, it was very important to keep them focused, they still had over 2000 kms to ride until they reached Rome, he’d told him.

 

When Johann’s response of “Yeah yeah….” came back at him he began to worry. 

Luis was in decent shape for a 48 year old, and these boys could ride circles around him, he knew this, but he managed to keep up, just. Funny how their leisurely pace was his 90%. 

Johann drifted towards the back to ride with him, “How you doing coach? Gentle enough?” Not winded at all, the little bastard.

“Good, good” Luis answered, a little breathless before adding “I’m slowing you guys down though…”

“Nah, we need the help with the pacing” Implying that Luis was being used as the pacer.

“Fuck…..Glad to be of assistance” and that’s about all he could manage to eek out, while up ahead some of the guys were chatting like they were sat across the dinner table.

Keeping a 35kph pace on the climb was proving to be a challenge for Luis, Johann, fully alert, instructed him to tuck in behind them, the team pulled him up to the top of the climb. He’d ridden in a pack before, but never one this powerful and strong. 

“Wow” he exclaimed when he reached the top, body slick with perspiration and his water bottle currently being emptied over his head

Vida waved at him, he tried his best to style it out, she’d only been there an hour or so after being driven to the top. Luis smiled casually and then quite purposefully ran a hand through his wet hair knowing she would enjoy the vision. She seemed to be liking the job. It was the furthest thing from routine and normality that either of them had experienced, he watched her talking to Luca animatedly - it was the first time he’d been out with her and he was scared shitless by her - Luis giggled to himself as he saw the older man stand against the car nodding frantically in agreement with her, unable to do anything else. 

Greg told the guys they had two more loops to do and then they’d have the rest of the day off until the nightly team meeting. 

“Keep the pace even, Luis that means you’re staying out there!” He heard them laugh, wondering if this was some sort of initiation thing. Jokes on them, he was having the ride of his life and wouldn’t have gotten in the car even if they’d tried to force him. 

After the ride he clambered off and stretched out with the other guys, his stretches taking twice as long, they all piled back into the hotel for the spa facilities “You coming Luis?” Johann called, keen to get Luis on his own for a chat again, Luis held his hand up to indicate he’d join them in 5 minutes. His interest had been peaked by one of the other ride teams playing a five-a-side match on one of the 3G pitches at the back of the hotel, he strolled over and watched. Hell, some of the guys were good, physical, skilful, Luis folded his arms and tried to stay as clandestine as possible. When the ball veered off the pitch and in his direction he controlled it seamlessly, kicking it in the air half a dozen times before powering it back over with his right foot and receiving a round of gracious applause for doing so. 

“Eh Lucho! Come play!” One of the Spanish guys called, god he was tempted but his body was spent, “PLEASE!” The young guy called again, three seconds later he was playing. 

Vida pulled up and thanked Luca, “I’ve learnt so much” she told him “Thank you” it was her final day photographing for the team, their injured photographer was due back for the next stage after picking up fractures rather than breaks to his hands and wrists, and was keen to try and get back on the tour. 

Luca, turning a little red said the pleasure was all his, and that she was scarier than any mob guys he’d ever met “You’ll finish the blog yes?” he asked cautiously, relieved when she replied with a defiant yes. As Luca drove off she pulled her sunglasses to her head and squinted, Luis was playing football. She got the small Canon out of her bag and zoomed in on him, fuck he was good. When he bent down and placed his hands on his knees, after scoring yet another goal she snapped him grinning like a fool while the other guys slapped him on the back with congratulations and thanks, he glanced up, out of breath and waved - saying his goodbyes before walking over to her. 

“How long have you been there?” he asked, slinging his arm causally around her. 

“Long enough” she replied, not wanting to push it but also wanting to remind him of how natural he looked playing football, being involved with football “Did you have fun?” she asked.

He nodded as he drank some water, “Fun is what I’m going to do to you once we get back in there” he told her firmly knowing only too well what she was hinting at. 

“Sure you’re not too worn out Martinez?” she teased, his hand now resting on her backside as they walked up the hotel steps and into the lobby, he started to whistle as they walked across to the lifts, not dignifying her doubt with an answer. They remained apart in the lift, him still whistling, Vida looked at him, there was a distinct air of arrogance about him, he raised his eyebrows at her, as though he could hear her thoughts and when the lift pinged pulled her down the hallway to his room, knowing Brad, his roommate would be out.

Luis suavely pushed the door open and ushered her inside, then stopped with his back to the door, his hand firmly pulling her backwards so her shoulders slammed against his chest, he pushed her hair to the side as his mouth began an assault on her neck - his teeth biting and gnawing gently - his breathlessness loud and desperate, “Ughgodluis…” she sighed, her own hands desperate to touch him and trying their very best until he blocked her movement and pushed her hard so she was now facing the bedroom wall. 

“Tell me what to do” he asked bluntly just under her ear, his lips kissing and tongue prodding. 

“Ugh…” Vida sighed, unable to form a coherent sentence right now, especially when she felt his free hand begin to work up the back of her thigh and under her dress, his digits investigating between her legs. 

“This, hmm?” he asked deeply, ripping down his shorts and pressing himself against her “Tell me” he asked again, his fingers working so hard now, Vida reached around his body, pulling him against her as best as she could, with one forward jut of his hips he entered her and used his knees to keep her in place. 

Wary of a possible interruption they didn’t drag it out for any longer than necessary, for which Luis was regretful, his initial caveman persona now dropping, “The next hotel will be better hmm?” he said quietly, turning the shower on and waiting for it to heat up. Vida pulled her dress back down, she’d shower shortly in her own room, “Listen, don’t go crazy but Andreas is here”


	6. Chapter 6

“How’s he been?” Vida asked Melissa as she returned back to their hotel room following a full on force 10 dressing down from Luis. Why didn’t she tell him sooner, how did he get here, why doesn’t Gabriela know, I don’t expect my own wife to tell me lies etc etc…. 

Melissa tossed her honey coloured hair to the side and ran a paddle brush through it, “He’s a quiet kid, for a teenager I mean, and he’s been looking at your pictures - I warned him” she explained.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind that” Vida replied, much to Melissa’s annoyance given the drama caused when she tried to leaf through some of Vida’s photographs earlier in the week, “Thanks for being here when he arrived, I owe you”

“It’s fine, he’s a sweet kid…I’ll be out until late” Melissa told her “That Brad guy is so cute, tonight he’s gonna show me how to change a tyre! Cool or what?” 

Vida nodded at the girl, if she and Luis were speaking she’d be warning him of her impending visit right now, and Brad for that matter - Melissa had earned a reputation on tour, no guy under the age of 30 was safe, “Have fun!” Vida called as the girl slammed the hotel room door making Andreas jump and turn around to look at her, he stood and walked over - his eyes were puffy and his skin pale. Vida held out her arms and took a step back as the power of his strong teenage body hit her, he was taller than her too, those Martinez genes had really kicked in. 

“Sorry” he whispered as he loosened his grip on her back and then finally let go completely. 

Vida sighed, “I think we need to call your mother” she said, not relishing a tongue lashing from Gabriela one bit, “And then you need to explain things to your dad yeah?”

She felt for the boy, he’d struggled having a part time dad - his sisters had each other, and Gabi but Andreas needed that male guidance in his life to be consistent. Luis was a fantastic parent - that wasn’t at all questionable but his presence due to circumstance had been less than he’d needed. Andreas had seen more of Luis on his TV than in the flesh in the last 12 months, and Luis tried his best with all three of them, he really did. Vida knew that. Gabi knew that. He thought the kids knew that.

“Can I live with you guys? I’ll pay you back all the money for the flight here I swear” Andreas bargained, the first time since his arrival smiling “And I’ll behave I promise” 

Vida laughed as she fixed them both a drink “I don’t doubt that pal, but your mother won’t be happy about that, neither will your sisters” 

Andreas took the tea she had made and settled next to her on the double bed, both of them leaning against the pillows, “You’re so easy going, not like her…” 

Vida blew on her tea, “Your mum is fine, trust me, you’re lucky to have two parents who love you so much, it’s more than I had” 

Andreas placed his mug on the bedside table and folded his slender arms, “Will you and dad have a baby?” 

Ouch. That hurt. “No mate I don’t think so, the three of you are more than fine by me” she said, a lump forming in her throat, her heart sank even further when the boy told her “You’re such a cool step mum” 

Vida grinned and pulled him in for a cuddle, “You’re not so bad yourself Andi” 

He squeezed her for quite some time, her arm was going dead against him when he finally moved and looked at her, big brown eyes so confused and troubled “I like Miguel” he told her out of the blue “But he’s so….” he paused, finding the right word “Goofy” 

Vida guffawed at his word of choice, and nodded in agreement “With guys like Miguel you need to be a step ahead, be smarter - you are already, so use it to your advantage yeah? Your dad does the same” 

Andreas nodded, taking in all of her advice like it was biblical “Is dad angry?”  
Vida took an enormous deep breath, “He sure is, but I’ll handle it, don’t worry about anything, OK?” 

As Andreas turned on the TV a feint knock came at the door, Vida jumped off the bed, “Probably Melissa” she surmised, striding over to the door and expecting to be asked to find various hair pieces or fake eyelashes, she pulled open the door and moved to the side to let in Luis. 

He paused while she closed the door, wishing to speak with her before seeing his son “Vida….” he sighed, hand running down his face, “I’m sorry for what I said…” 

She shrugged her shoulders, “You should be” she snapped, her face was so serious that he knew he had way more making up to do yet, she’d listened to his work woes, she’d harboured his deeply unhappy son in her hotel room, taken care of him, called the boy’s famously temperamental mother all at the same time as keeping her own responsibilities in check. 

“Fuck, I’m an ass….” Luis groaned, still skulking in the hallway, “You’re amazing….I’m sorry” he pulled her into his arms and kissed her face repeatedly, “Gabi said you called her, thank you….” he whispered, “Go and see your son” she said bluntly as she pulled away from him and walked off, “Andi, your dad’s here, I’ll be down at the pool if you need me” 

Andreas nodded and gave his dad similar treatment to Vida, one long, tight hug.

***

Vida had been poolside for little under an hour when Johann approached and asked if he could take the sun bed next to her, “Of course” she answered, “I’ll try and type quietly” she said, not taking her eyes off of the blog Luca needed updating by 5pm. 

“I read the blog, you’re good” Johann remarked as he rubbed suncream into his toned, slim arms. 

“You mean that? I’ve been stressing about it to be honest, I know next to nothing about cycling, Luis has been helping me” 

Johann nodded then swept back his shaggy golden hair, “He’s impressive isn’t he?” 

Vida took it to be a rhetorical question and didn’t answer, she clicked send and then closed the lid of her laptop, “Motivationally you mean?” She asked eventually as Johann settled onto the lounger, his sunglasses on his face. 

“I’m not the easiest guy to manage, but he does it without being an asshole, y’know? He fuckin’ rides good too” 

She didn’t know, but she kind of understood, Luis was fantastic at getting what he needed without giving the impression of being demanding, “Hope he gets another job soon” Johann added, then popped in his iPod earphones. 

Vida lay still, enjoying the late afternoon warmth, her body feeling relaxed beyond belief only moving when she felt a large hand press the top of her thigh, she opened her eyes slowly and focused in on Luis as he perched down on one knee next to her. The pool was empty, she’d been asleep for almost an hour.

“If I could, I’d ask you to marry me again” Luis said, his face apologetic and woeful, “Andreas is eating with some of the other kids, come on, we have a few hours” he pulled her up to her feet and groaned as she kissed him languidly, he didn’t deserve any love after how he’d treated her earlier in the day, Vida didn’t say a word as they walked off. She had been quiet and reflective on purpose, she didn’t want this to become some fun-filled roll around on a crappy double bed whilst his son was eating and her roommate was out working, she wanted him to take her needs seriously. He gauged it right, saying the odd sentence to her as they arrived back at the room, he tidied away Andreas’s luggage and stared at her from across the room as she slipped off her dress. 

“You take my breath away, you know that?” he told her as he knelt in the middle of the bed watching as she unbuttoned his khaki shorts and helped him out of his white t-shirt, her nails traced every ridge and dip of his stomach muscles, he was motionless as he watched. Vida wasn’t silent very often, “I’ve not just married you” she told him, as she guided his right hand down her abdomen making sure his palm was facing upwards, the tips of his fingers feeling her excitement, “I’ve inherited those kids as well you know, and I’ve inherited your job…whatever that may be” Luis nodded subtly, she was right of course. “And I have a responsibility to make everything in both of our lives work….” 

“No…” he answered, “I need to do more….I do..” 

Vida nodded, and then lay backwards, Luis followed and gently lay on top of her, she pulled him out of his boxer shorts and wrapped her hand around him, he was solid, frustrated.. “Starting now” 

***  
“Excuse me” Luis said to Johann as he pointed at his phone, “Be right back” 

“Thanks for calling me back” Luis said, casually. 

“No problem, what’s up?” 

Luis walked around to the 3G pitch knowing it would be empty this time of night, he explained in detail the deal on the table from Arsenal versus the offer from Chelsea, the line went silent after he finished - around 20 minutes later.

“What’s putting you off Arsenal really?” 

Luis winced, “I need JC. No question” 

“But do you? Luis, you’re a popular guy, you could have any assistant you want. JC is head guy at Vigo, come on, loyalty or not he’s moved on…” 

“Like your guy you mean?” Luis asked, wondering if he’d gone too far.

José laughed deeply, “Rui has been with me for seventeen years, it’s his time” 

“Ok, look Arsenal is a challenge sure…. more so than Chelsea” 

José also laughed at that assumption, “You’re being arrogant now, don’t underestimate Abramovich, the guy is a monster….” 

“Or I quit football” Luis snapped “For good” 

The line went silent, “José?” Luis asked, the vulnerability in his voice palpable. 

“You’re a fucking idiot for saying that, what does Vida think to that option?” 

He kicked the ground with his trainers, cross with himself for saying it the way he had, like a petulant child “She wants me to do what makes me the happiest”

“Are you finding it emasculating that she’s fighting off work while you can’t decide?” José asked, not taking the piss or mocking him for a second, he always struggled to cope with how in demand Vida was.

“A little” 

“Luis, you were a fantastic player, and you’re a fantastic manager, forgive me for saying this boy but make a decision, and fast, these guys won’t hang around for you forever” 

They ended the call on a high, Luis telling José how he’d pushed to establish himself in the Movistar team - José imagined doing that in a totally different sport to the one you made your name in was a whole new kind of tough, he liked José’s praise, it meant a lot to him. Always had, always would. 

“All good coach?” Johann asked when Luis returned, Vida had now joined them for post-meeting drinks, Andreas in tow. 

“Perfeito” Luis answered, immediately getting Vida’s heckles up “That was José on the phone then?” she asked picking up on his random Portuguese as she sipped a mocktail through a straw. 

“This guy” Johann teased pointing at Luis “So well connected!” 

Andreas laughed, Johann was his new hero. 

Luis nodded sheepishly, asking your wife’s ex for advice was a little unorthodox, granted - but this was José - the master, that was always his excuse. 

“He said to say hello” Luis said, which just enflamed things even more. 

She glared at him, snarling “Hmm, I bet he did” 

Luis grinned, then moved in to her neck, kissing her in a heavenly fashion “Hmm….I like it when you’re angry….” he whispered quieter than ever in the presence of his son, “Tell me I’m better than Mourinho, go on….” 

Vida released a grin, gaining the attention of both Johann and Andreas, Johann taking the hint “Think we should leave this pair of dorks and go get some more drinks eh champ?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Andreas asleep?” Luis asked as she lay in his arms, his elegant fingers twirling her hair as the LED alarm clock on his bedside table flicked over to indicate it was 6:00am. 

“Hmmyeah” Vida said, half asleep, sneaking down a flight of stairs to catch an hour with her husband at 5am was the least glamorous thing on the planet “He was fast asleep when I snuck out” 

Luis laughed and pulled her in closer, trying to rouse her a little “Are you hating this?” he asked quietly. 

“I’m hating not being at home in our bed” she stated, untangling her limbs from his and sitting up under the sheets, Luis instantly felt sick in the pit of his stomach, the guilt of bringing her out here hitting him, not to mention how she’d had to cope with his broken family.

“Go pack, we’ll leave” he said, like he wasn’t bothered “Get Andreas, come on” he urged, tossing the duvet over her as he stood up and began throwing things into his suitcase. 

“Fuck me is this you having a strop?” She questioned, now tense as hell. 

He turned from where he was knelt and glared at her, calmly answering “This is me taking responsibility” 

Vida shook her head with a noticeable amount of ferocity, “No you’re being selfish, don’t blame your shortcomings on me” 

Luis leant forwards with his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath, “What does that mean?” he questioned. 

“Forget it, just forget it, I’ll go and make sure your son is ok yeah?” Vida picked up her bag and walked off in a hurry to the door, she jumped when he pulled her backwards, sharply digging in his nails to her wrist “Please….” he said quietly, “Vida…….” he pulled her body towards him, wrapping both arms around her tightly, speaking nonsense in Spanish until she relaxed fully “I’m sorry” he said repeatedly whilst kissing her forehead, “You’re right….” 

Vida blinked, her body was still weary from sleep as their mouths met and unceremoniously clashed, teeth gnawing and tongues flailing, when he gave her ‘that’ look she was always rendered helpless - bastard. Luis managed to manoeuvre her back into the bed, underneath the duvet and his body, he cried out loudly when he sank into her, his hips powering forwards repeatedly - this beat any early morning swim he’d ever had. Vida lifted her backside up off of the mattress slightly, forcing him to change angle and momentum and when he bent her knee upwards and used the curve of her hips for purchase he gathered a devastating pace, her mouth was agape for the duration, small sounds escaping but it was Luis’s vocals that the maid outside, not to mention Brad were hearing, “Ohfuckinggodfuckfuckohgodvida…..hmmmmmmffffhhhhhh” 

Vida felt his heart thump as he collapsed across her, face down in the spare half of her pillow and his long legs hanging over the side of the bed, she slapped him playfully “The maid is knocking at the door” she whispered, “COME BACK LATER POR FAVOR” He called loudly, huskily. 

Brad loitered, placing his ear to the door a couple of times wondering whether it was safe to go in or not, eventually after being given several worrying looks he slid the card into the door and entered, relieved to see that Luis was now fully clothed and hear that Vida was in the shower.

“Good run?” Luis asked, unaware that Brad had heard anything.

The younger man nodded, “Good…um….sleep?” he asked, making Luis frown momentarily, “Yeah, yes, great” he answered bluntly, mortified at the thought of Brad hearing him and Vida. Vida said her goodbyes, both of them apologising for the tension and heated exchange of words, “See you there….” she whispered into his neck, plump lips kissing gently as Brad tried his best not to look. 

Luis left the hotel room feeling disappointed in himself for being so dramatic, if anything his frustrations were all self inflicted, he could be enjoying this amazing experience guiding such a young talent as Johann knowing in a few weeks he’d be in England preparing to take over at one of the biggest Premier League teams. Instead, he’d allowed external factors to sway his usually astute and wise decision making skills, whether that was from looking at Twitter, to reading local newspapers to simply listening to guys like Miguel telling him he belonged in Spain. He was annoying the shit out of himself, so god only knew how Vida must have been feeling. He’d spent a few hours alone after the meeting and drinks with Vida and Andreas with Johann the night before, the guy impressed the hell out of him, so much potential - he just needed steering in the right direction - needed a good guy to manage him. Luis felt honoured to have got to know him and be given this opportunity to work with him - absolutely no way could Johann not become a consummate sportsman. 

The good mood form the previous night however, had not carried over to the morning. Torrential rains greeted the riders on the start line and had followed them through most of the stage. As planned, Johann had made it into the breakaway with 3 other riders. The little group had been working well together, Greg knew Luis being involved was no coincidence - the guy could man manage unlike anyone else he’d ever met.

Luis had joined Greg in the lead car today, the look on his face a sight to behold as he jumped in “Johann listens to you better…” Greg had explained with a simple shrug, that was enough encouragement for Luis “You’re a positive influence” he added for good measure.

He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back and then came back down to earth when he spotted Johann’s raised arm, he needed water. 

Greg navigated the car next to him, and Johann made his way to Luis’s side. Greg raised an eyebrow at him, Johann had never done that before. He accepted a water bottle and a few gel packs for later, shaking his head as the rain continued to power down on them all.

“I hear this is normal weather in England, Luis….” Johann said as he made his way back to the pack of three riders. Luis laughed, knowing he was right. He’d gotten numerous notes from Pep, trying the describe the sheer greyness of it all. “It’s unimaginable Luis….” Vida, always tried to defend her home country’s abysmal climate, and she always failed miserable when prompted to list the benefits of drizzle, telling him “We have fantastic culture”…

Greg, never one for small talk noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Luis was behaving in between the action, could be tiredness he gathered, “Sleeping Ok?” he asked as he navigated the car like a pro. 

Luis paused his map reading and looked at the older man, “So-so” he answered, “Vida isn’t too keen on the separate hotel rooms” He felt too foolish to mention his earlier strop and how he almost left the tour. 

Ah, wife trouble. 

Greg nodded and bit his lower lip, “She’s brave to come with you, I mean I know the injured guy is back now, one hell of a woman she is seeing it out to the end with you” 

Luis checked the map, the were almost to the base of the last climb, 20 kms to go. Straight up. How the 4 riders still maintained a 4 minute lead was truly amazing. They expected the peloton, carrying the other Movistar rider, their GC leader, to catch them mid climb. At which point, Johann would help to deliver him to the finish line. 

Luis turned back to Greg to pick up their previous chat “We’ve argued more times here in a week than in a whole year” he divulged with a snort, “But you made up?” Greg teased, having spoken to Brad earlier in the morning, “I heard you did a fair bit of that this morning….” he added, making Luis sink his face back into the map in his hands. 

After Greg had quit teasing Luis began asking questions about how the car would would let the peloton by. 

“It’s a little tricky” Greg said, the enthusiasm in his voice immense, he thrived in tricky situations “But the riders are are really not in a pack at this point, so there is a bit of room on the road. I’ll need you to keep an eye on those crazy fans though…. I can’t always see them and they’re a bit unpredictable…”

Luis didn’t really want to run anyone over on his watch, he’d seen this stuff on TV, the ambulances you’d see weren’t always for the riders. Luis was not the nervous type, but making his way up the mountain was terrifying, so close to the fans - nothing on TV could have prepared him for the reality of how vulnerable the riders were on the road. Just as Luis was beginning to breathe freely again the car radio blared out “Crash in the peloton!” in Italian.

“Fuck,” came Greg’s response, radioing back to the second car “What’s the situation?”

“It’s Juan, he’s crashed, It doesn’t look good”

“Keep me posted”

“Greg. Yeah, he’s out, ambulance is taking him to the hospital for scan. They suspect a broken collar bone.”

Greg looked at Luis. “It Johann now…He needs to attack. attack now and make up as much time as he can on the current race leader. Before people realise what’s happening” Greg knew they didn’t have much time.

Luis waited for Greg to make contact as he skilfully negotiated the road

“Luis?” He urged bluntly “Now would be good time” Greg smiled as Luis finally took the hint

“Me? You’re sure?” he questioned.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t be here had it not been for you, so get on that radio and get that boy over the line as fast as you can!” Greg told him loudly, assertively.

Damn. Things just got real.

“Johann, it’s time to attack”

“Yeah?” Johann shouted, the excitement in his voice sending a pulse through Luis’s body.

“Vamos!” Luis told him, clapping so he could hear. 

“4km to go” Luis yelled into Johann’s ear, not needing any guidance from Greg whatsoever now. 

The kid was quiet breathing hard and his heart rate monitor was showing him in the red zone. Luis knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain that, he took a deep breath and took to the radio again

“Johann, listen to me buddy, you need to get into a rhythm, breathe until you can talk to me again”

“Lui-“

“Johann - Do you just want today’s stage? Or do you want that jersey? If you want that jersey, sit down, and get a nice rhythm going”

He heard Greg guffaw, he knew Luis could get through to the boy but never in a million years would he take on board that advice “He’ll never list-..” 

Greg started and stopped mid sentence as he watched Johann sit down on his bike and set a nice rhythm.

“Fuck. Luis, you can’t leave us mate, no one else can get this kid to do that”

“Okay, coach I’m back” Johann advised soon after.

“3km, up the tempo a bit, maintain a comfortable pace. The road flattens out in about 200m, you can go crazy for a bit and get the breathing back…” 

Johann destroyed the other three riders, they couldn’t keep up. He won the stage, and sat 2 minutes and 34 seconds behind the race leader. He’d made up over 4 minutes. 

“Amazing! Well done! “ Greg said to both Luis and Johann.

Luis found Johann after the stage, Johann picked him up in a bear hug, for a lean guy he was strong as hell.

“Did you see that Luis? Wow!” Suddenly realising that something was off, he took a long glug of water and then asked with a lift of his shoulders “What?”

“Juan is out, collar bone” Luis told him sadly.

“Fuck”

“Yeah”

“This was for him then”


	8. Chapter 8

Vida, although undeniably well travelled really liked the comfort of home. The familiarity of her own stuff around her no matter how insignificant really made her feel secure and at ease, in Italy there had been none of that. Living out of a case had become tiring, she had lost her temper that morning Luis had his wobble because she simply couldn’t find a nail file. Andreas had watched with a sheepish expression as she turned the room upside down, only stopping when Melissa frantically searched her bag for a spare file. 

“I’m sorry guys” she said, breathlessly as she filed her broken thumb nail and allowed the perspiration to drip down her face “You need to calm down” Melissa remarked, “Get that guy of yours to massage the hell out of those knots” she added, rubbing Vida’s shoulders firmly. 

Andreas stood, the way he towered over her always freaked her out until she got accustomed to it, “Come on, let’s pack hmm?” he sounded so much like his father it was freakish. 

***

“So Luis..” Greg began, making Luis poise himself for some inevitable macho banter “Seems it’s not just on the touchline where you get vocal…” 

The guys shrieked around the dinner table, Luis shaking his head as he ploughed spoonfuls of salad and pasta in his mouth letting them have their little moment before retorting “Guys, I look around this table and I see just one guy with a woman, not just a woman, a BEAUTIFUL, SUCCESSFUL, LOYAL, CARING…YOUNGER woman if you get my meaning” he nudged Johann in the ribs and chuckled deeply, Luis was never really one of the boys but he could take teasing as much as the next man. 

“Hey he has a point, none of us losers has a girl” Johann admitted with a deep sigh “Let’s do something about that yeah? Tonight? Luis can chaperone!” 

Luis held his hands out in front of him “Oh no he can’t, you’re on your own guys, I’m not leaving my gorgeous wife alone in the hotel” he told them with unquestionable assertiveness “Plus Andi is here, I don’t see him enough as it is” 

The guys nodded, all had a very respectful opinion of the importance of family, Brad lowered the tone by randomly announcing “Steer clear of that Melissa, fuck…” he didn’t elaborate further but the knowing looks around the table explained the fact he hadn’t been able to sit comfortably all day had been noted. Luis went first, almost spitting water on the floor, just managing to swallow and then cough until he calmed back down, Greg followed, shaking his head and almost asking Brad to explain but deciding he really didn’t want to know, Johann winced and then regaled a highly in depth recollection of a girl back home in Holland who enjoying thrashing him with bullrushes for sexual pleasure, the shake of his shoulders causing yet more hilarity.

“Look at Luis, all squeaky clean….” Brad said, “Yet he didn’t sound remotely human this morning” 

Luis raised his eyebrows “Laugh it up Brad, I’ll tell Melissa you said hello when I see her later on” 

The guys finished dinner at a leisurely pace, leaving one by one until once again Luis found himself alone with the star of the show, Johann. 

“I do envy you” the Dutchman said, slouching back into the leather bucket seat, his tired limbs stretched right out, Luis didn’t prompt him, just waited “Vida’s pretty cool” 

Luis nodded, they’d shared a lot of personal stuff over the last few days, “Don’t think it was easy Johann, we had some patchy times at the beginning” he said quietly, with some sadness “Don’t envy me” 

Johann’s piercing blue eyes stared at him, “You’re Luis Enrique!” 

Luis never understood what anyone meant when they said that, sure he had confidence in himself and his abilities but he wasn’t a legend - far from it, he was just a regular guy who got lucky - he’d never ooze effortless smugness like José, or respectful aloofness like Pep “I’m normal” he said weakly “Trust me” 

“Modesty is rare in sport” Johann joked, “I know you’re trying to get me to realise I should stay grounded, don’t fall in love with myself but the fact is - no one else is going to” 

Seeing a rare glimpse of vulnerability from Johann surprised him a little “You’re going to come up against so much pressure Johann, this is nothing, today was nothing, you’re going to have people making you answerable for the most insane things - that’s what will test you….Enjoy these moments, learn from them” 

Johann took it all on board like he had done all week, “I’m not saying for a second that having someone to go home to and bounce stuff off or even just nod and listen to you doesn’t help because that’s bullshit - it does, just make wise choices, trust very few people, people like Greg” 

“And you?” Johann asked with an enormous grin, Luis nodded subtly. 

Johann retired to his room a few minutes later so Luis pulled out his phone, Vida and Andreas were imminent, he’d not told her about the room situation, he wanted to surprise her, he didn’t have long to wait. 

“So can we go out in an hour or so, catch dusk just right?” Andreas asked as they got out of the cab, Vida staring up at the clinical and anonymous hotel they’d been booked into, she hungered for wooden beams and a real teapot, “Yes pal” she replied, not really sure what she’d just agreed to as they walked up the hotel steps and into the reception. 

“Ah, bueno bueno!” Luis greeted them, tired arms out open and taking them both at once, pulling them tightly into his body, Andreas struggled but Vida stayed there, the heat off of his muscles sending her imagination into overload. 

“Is Johann here?” Andreas asked, looking around for his new hero.

“Gone to his room Andi, he’s exhausted, he did amazingly well today, shame about Juan” Luis told them both, Vida’s arm clutching the top of his sweatpants tightly, “I got us our own room” he whispered into her ear while Andreas was busy on his phone, “You’ve got your own room, linked to ours” Luis told his son, “COOL!” was the instant response, for once Luis had managed to keep everyone in his life today happy.

***

“How was he today?” Luis asked as they lay side by side, feeling even more of a part-time parent for asking her, he knew he really should know himself how his son was doing.

Vida linked fingers with him mid-air, “Rest day is Monday?” she asked, he nodded “Then you need to plan some time with him, I have some work to do so I’ll be fine all day” 

Luis ran his free hand through his hair “He resents me doesn’t he?”

Vida didn’t lie, she couldn’t “You need to spend time with him Luis…..” she trailed off, noticeably stopping herself from saying anything else, making him sit up “What?” he asked. 

“I actually don’t think it would be a bad idea if he came to live with us….” 

She’d said it. Luis’s head shot back with surprise, he’d bet all the money in the world on those words not coming out of her mouth right in that moment, “God, right…OK” 

“It’s not my call, it’s your’s and Gabi’s but think about it, he lives with three girls, has no space to himself really, Gabi and Miguel..”

Luis stopped her from continuing that train of thought “Wow….”  
Vida couldn’t understand why he was so stunned, Andreas was his kid too “Just a thought Luis, not my decision to make” 

Fucking hell, another decision! 

Vida got up and walked out onto the impressive balcony, she was grateful for the effort and strings he’d pulled to get them the room, he joined her a few minutes later “Did you ever need to help José make decisions?” he asked making her spin around and gawp at him in disbelief. 

“WHAT?” She spat, totally floored by the question.

He shrugged, “Did you?” 

“You’re a real over-thinker, you know that?” she told him, not helping the way he felt at all. 

“Take it as a no then” he said under his breath.

Vida’s patience was wearing thin now, “You know at first it was adorable - your obsession with how José did things..” 

He interrupted, cringing at his lack of articulation, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the balcony hard, “Fuck” he spat, the cool night air making shapes out of his warm breath, “I want to take a job with Greg” he felt better for saying it out loud. 

Vida smiled thinly, telling him before walking back inside to get ready for bed “Then do it” 

Luis let her organise herself in peace, waiting for the room to become quiet before going back inside. He pulled his sweatpants off and settled against her in by far the comfiest bed they’d both lay in it yet. Vida backed into him, sighing happily when his arm reached around across her chest “Don’t compare yourself to anyone…” she said sleepily, “You’re Luis Enrique…”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello?” Vida asked, holding Luis’s iPhone in the crook of her neck while she picked a wet towel off the floor of Andreas’s hotel room, the boy nowhere to be found.

“Vida, how are you?” Purred the voice at the end of the phone, Vida grimaced and perched on the dressing table, she hadn’t spoken to José in almost 18 months - and for a reason. 

“Well, I was OK” she answered, making a deep chuckle ruminate down the line “Luis is at the gym” she informed him “I’ll tell him you called”

“How’s he doing?” José asked, “He told me about Chelsea” 

Vida sighed, not wishing to elongate this conversation for a second more than necessary “He’ll work it out” she urged, “He doesn’t need you to babysit him José trust me” 

“I thought you’d agreed to be civil with me…” José remarked, “Are you not over me, is that it?” he added, which was like showing a red rag to a bull. 

“You see, the thing is José, I don’t think I ever will be, because Luis is fantastic and all, fit, kind, caring, astonishingly incredible in the bedroom but he just doesn’t have your collection of pointless watches” 

She grinned to herself, and she could tell he’d be smirking at her acidic sarcasm, “Tell him I called yeah?” 

Vida hung up, putting José in his place was always fun. 

“ANDI! Where the hell are you?” She yelled as she walked down the hallway and into the living quarters of their most recent hotel suite, the adjoining rooms losing their appeal after Andreas and his penchant for middle of the night gaming and chatting to his friends was revealed. 

“Fuck’s sake..” Vida added under her breath as she walked around the room tidying up the sixteen year old’s mess, it wasn’t until she quit wittering to herself that she heard a sound - an incriminating sound. Cautiously she gently walked closer to the bedroom, pushing the door ajar slightly but causing way more noise than she had initially intended making the blonde haired girl who was writhing on top of him athletically shriek loudly.

“FUCK, Sorry, ohmygod, sorry” she waffled as she closed her eyes and then the door, wishing she’d just walked back into her’s and Luis’s room and left him to it, “Shit…” she said to herself as she walked back through the linked door and made eye contact with Luis who had just returned from the gym.

“What’s up?” he asked, bemused by his wife’s expression “You look horrified” 

Even seeing Luis minus a shirt and with his amazing thighs bulging in some lycra shorts couldn’t get rid of the image in her mind, “I, erm, I just interrupted Andi…” she said quietly making Luis’s eyebrows crease, “Doing what?” he questioned, failing to believe his son would be up to anything impure. 

“With a girl….” she said, cringing and standing still, her body taut and mortified “In his bed…ohmygod” 

Luis laughed loudly, throwing his head all the way back and clutching his stomach “Very funny Vida” he told her, rubbing her shoulder and commending her on her acting skills, “Brilliant, something to fall back on if you get sick of photography” he added quickly in between glugs of his protein drink, “I need to shower, you seen my phone?” he asked. 

Vida held it out, her body still stiff as he grabbed it “José rang” she told him robotically, he was still laughing when he kissed her briefly on the lips, “Funny” he said again pointing at her as he made for the shower. 

Vida packed her things, they’d leave mid-morning and meet Luis and the guys in the next town along, she was hoping for some photo opportunities along the way this time, the countryside was supposed to be nothing short of stunning and she had made sure the route they’d planned would make the most of that. She was enjoying working on the blog for Luca every evening, he’d even remarked that it was getting a lot of hits from people following the tour and gaining popularity with the online travel bloggers too. She wasn’t looking forward to speaking to Andreas, she supposed he’d be equally as embarrassed but not getting Luis to believe her had been disconcerting to say the least, “Here goes….” she said as she knocked loudly on the door, wary of how long Luis had been in the shower. 

“Come in” Andreas called, Vida opened the door and winced a little when she saw the pretty young woman sat cross legged on the now fully made bed. 

“Hi, I’m Alice” the girl said politely, “Sorry about earlier, you know how it is” 

Did she? Vida snorted at the comment, she could be this girl’s mother for christ sakes “Erm, yeah, anyway Andi, we’re leaving soon” Vida said sharply “Get your stuff together hmm?” 

Andreas flashed her a boyish smile, she desperately wanted to say something along the lines of don’t pull that shit with me, I have enough of that from your father but stopped herself, her prudishness was her issue, she knew that. Vida nodded and grumbled in a typically English fashion, stopping only when Luis’s wet body gripped her from behind, “Hmmmmm I’ve got half an hour….lock that door….” he groaned sexily, tongue lapping at her neck, she relaxed against him completely feeling it until he ran his hand down the front of her body and told her what he needed - quite bluntly “Vida…..fuckme…” 

Vida span around and pulled away, “I can’t do that right now” she said, “Next hotel yeah?” she patted him on the shoulder like he was some guy she’d just met, Luis was confused, and horny - not a good mix. He watched as she packed her things, just sat on the end of the bed in silence and leaning back on his elbows. 

“Jesus. You weren’t joking about Andi were you?” he said, tone serious. 

Vida shook her head, “He’s sixteen, we shouldn’t be shocked but… well... it’s…” 

“It’s awkward as hell! I’ll talk to him” Luis said, striding into the boy’s room full of temper and not emerging until it was time for him to leave the hotel, the three of them exchanging knowing looks and nods, the less said the better. 

***

Luis watched with the rest of the team as Johann was presented as the stage winner. He’d helped create this moment and damn if didn’t feel as good as winning a football match, Johann lapped up the attention, careful not to go over the top in Luis’s presence but at the same time enjoy the glory - for now. 

“I know I know” Johann whispered into Luis’s ear as they walked together towards the hotel afterwards “Stay grounded….” 

Luis nodded “Absolutely, drink?” he asked the Dutchman who would never turn down some one on one time with his number one motivator. 

“You got stuff on your mind Coach?” Johann asked as he crunched an ice cube, Luis flinched a little wondering how Johann managed to be that intuitive “Hey, we’ve lived in each other’s pockets for days now” the younger man told him. 

“It’s my boy” Luis said, “Vida caught him…. you know…” he nodded, hoping Johann would get the hint, he did. 

“OH…..Ouch….” He guffawed a little “Even your kid is getting a girl before me” he joked, before realising this really wasn’t the time or the place “So, you spoke to him? Gave him the talk yeah?” 

The look on Luis’s face told him the answer to that question was a defiant no. 

“Fuck, OK, so what? You gave him some protection?” Johann asked, Luis nodded then, “Good good, so tell him to have fun and be safe, and maybe not to do it when his step mother is in the next room?” 

Luis leant forwards, “I feel so useless as a father, I mean who would have told him about sex? Not me, fuck…” 

“C’mon man, he’s a good kid, he adores both of you” 

Luis looked at him, brown eyes full of vulnerability “Do you have a good father?” he asked.

Johann nodded, “The best, but I’m lucky - look Luis, what did you tell me the other night - learn from your mistakes? Take your own advice once in a while” he stood and gripped his shoulder “Night Coach” 

While the riders were resting, the managers met to discuss race strategies. They were within reach of the coveted Maglia Rosa. Realistically, a podium finish would be an amazing result, for a team left without their leader on the road. Johann was the best positioned rider, but everyone knew he could blow the race up just as easily as himself, with or without the added confidence. Luis took it all in, maybe Greg hadn’t been stroking his ego, perhaps he had gotten through to the kid. Damn, it scared him as much as it made him proud.

The next few stages were considered easy stages or ‘rest days’ for the Movistar team. They would help pace the peloton, but would not attack, they would not contend for stage wins. Their remit would be to protect Johann, and make sure that he was ready to go in the third week of the Giro. It was a common saying that you cannot win the Giro in the first two weeks, but you can certainly lose it….

“Let’s try not to lose it tomorrow,” Greg stated making eye contact with Luis, “Guess you’re stuck with me this week Luis, let’s keep that boy out of trouble” 

Luis was losing track of days and stages numbers. It was becoming routine and he absolutely loved the culture. So different to football. He’d mentioned in passing the possibility of doing this for a living when on his own with Greg, “Sure - you’d be an asset Luis” Greg told him, “We’ll talk after the tour yeah?” Luis had nodded and thanked him, he liked Greg and could see himself working alongside him as his second man for sure. 

Andreas had taken his father’s advice on board, focusing his efforts solely on learning from Vida, they had spent hours together, her coaching him - technical ability was one thing when it came to photography and Andreas had that in spades, but what ultimately surprised her was his eye for nature - not to mention his innocent enthusiasm and lack of cynicism. He reminded her of herself at that age, climbing trees in perilous attempts to snap a rare moth or bird. 

“How’s Alice?” Vida had asked when they ate lunch causally together following a fact finding mission. 

Andreas shrugged “She has another boyfriend” 

Vida smiled, things weren’t so different these days after all. 

The tour whipped through the town before Stage 11 and no one bothered them. No requests for autographs or pictures and people seemed to respect the riders. The press conferences were gentle in comparison to the grillings Luis had received in the past, Greg had joked, “I should let you do these” who must have sensed the general sense of panic.

Stage 11 went as expected - there was a breakaway, they were caught and then there was a stage finish. 

The chitchat in the car had been mainly centred around football, Greg could always sneakily get Luis to talk about that, and once he got him going he was like a drain - constant and flowing and keeping them entertained as hell with stories and anecdotes. 

“You miss it?” Greg asked, Luis looked at him, the smile fading “A little” he said, “I miss playing” 

The good news during this stage was they didn’t lose any riders - they did very little work and Johann had done as instructed and stayed on his bike, a productive day all round. 

It was a little boring at times, Luis thought, the guys flattered him by hanging on his every word when he spoke about football but he wondered about the longevity of it all - he'd speak to Greg again, he was a guy who had dedicated his entire life to the sport - he was intrigued to find out why. The scenery was beautiful, the fans were out in large numbers, especially in the towns they went through but there were also sections of total boredom, and Luis did not cope well with boredom. Unlike watching it from home, there was no fast forward button. They arrived at the hotel late in the day and he felt shattered - he ate by himself, needing some time to just decompress. Vida found him soon after and pulled up a chair next to him, “How about I do that thing you wanted the other day?” she asked, one risen eyebrow, Luis smiled goofily, “And I get to just lie there on my back and think of home?” he joked, she raised her eyebrows again, “Well you do look fucked, so..…” he laughed hoarsely. 

“I talked to Andi” she said as they took the lift to their room, “He can’t wait for Monday” 

Luis nodded “Me either, and I think you’re right, about him living with us, I want that. I’ll speak with Gabi”


	10. Chapter 10

“Why can’t I hang out with Johann?” Andreas whinged, Luis telling him for the hundredth time “He’s resting and so should you” 

He and Vida had initially planned on speaking to him about moving in once they returned back home to Spain but Andreas had unknowingly mucked that up for himself, “Your dad is right” Vida said, trying so hard to be diplomatic, Luis glanced at her, wishing she’d not interjected - his words shouldn’t need back up.

“I’ll text him” the boy said, “You have his number?” Luis answered “Yes dad” the boy replied, his cheekiness wearing thin. 

Luis snatched the phone out of his son’s hand, “I won’t tell you again” he said firmly, “It’s late, you’re up early and you need to be ready for Vida on time, no excuses, and you’ll get this back in the morning” 

Andreas huffed loudly “I’m not a kid” 

“Funny, you’re acting like one, go to bed” Luis pushed him through the adjoining door and locked it, fuck he was so bad at this. He could handle confrontation with Mourinho, Simeone, Zidane, but his own son? Useless. 

Vida sat quietly on the bed, reading something on her laptop, not responding to anything he was saying, “HEY” He said loudly, making her jump and close the lid of her MacBook. 

“Some help please?” he asked, lowering his voice a little. 

Vida folded her arms and blinked at him, “What do you want me to do Luis? Shout at him like you do?” Fuck, she shouldn’t have said that, she gritted her teeth “Sorry…” 

He shook his head, hands on his thighs as he slumped down onto the bed, “You’re right, I’m shit” 

Vida knelt behind him and rubbed her hands all across his shoulders and back, he sighed into each firm circular rub, his body taking some time to relax fully, the best laid plans had gone awry once again…she was determined to get him going and back in the mood, even if it meant next to no sleep.

Luis lay flat on his back as Vida sat above him, pulling his grey shirt above his head “You look exhausted” she told him, dubious about continuing, her hands resting flat on his chest. His eyes closed as she touched down his body, lingering at his hips to unbutton his khaki shorts, he lifted his body upwards a few inches so she could pull them down easily. His hand had found its way down to her knickers and he smiled thinly when he pressed the tips of his fingers against her “My tiredness turns you on?” he asked.

“No” she told him, positioning herself in line with him and leaning down to his face, “You turn me on….” she whispered, her lips slowly kissing from his neck and along his jaw and finally to his lips, he hummed as her tongue entered his mouth and their bodies met with no effort whatsoever.

“Hmmmm that was incredible…..” Luis told her lazily after the surprisingly lengthy sexual exchange, neither of them expected a record breaking session but almost an hour was their best yet on tour for various reasons. Vida hinted that his sleepiness may have helped, he agreed. 

“I spoke to José” he told her as she turned out the light and got back into bed next to him, “Wow, mood killer” she remarked, him pulling her against him with his right arm, “He told me to buy a watch, weird huh?” 

Nothing surprised her when it came to José “Ignore him” she said not wanting continue the conversation “He also told me to wait until after the weekend before deciding about Chelsea…”

Vida turned onto her back, just making out his features in the dark “YOU have to make the decision, not him. Did you talk with Greg?” 

“Yeah, a little…” he paused, “They always ask me about football, Piotr, Brad…Johann….” he said as though it was an insult. 

“OK……And?” she prompted. 

“It’s like people only asking you about photography…it doesn’t define you does it?” he questioned.

“It kind of does, because it’s my profession” she told him, taking his hand and kissing it “And I love it” 

His lips pressed against hers tenderly, the warmth of her body making him feel heady all over again “Don’t you love football?” Vida asked in between his wonderful kisses. 

It made him think, he didn’t answer yes immediately, or at all, telling her “I don’t know anymore”

***  
Luis knew Stage 15 would be tough, he attempted to get any wandering thoughts about José, Chelsea and Andreas out of his mind and focus on the task in hand, controlling Johann when he was having one of his over-confident days. 

“Johann! The boys are riding for you. You are not, repeat NOT to set the pace at the base of the climb. Acknowledge!” They had a 37 km climb ahead of them. Greg shouted over the team radio, Luis had witnessed first hand Greg’s temper where Johann was concerned but today was the worst yet.

“Johann!”

“Johann!”

Greg slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Repeatedly. 

“Johann!” 

Luis tried, but shook his head, he was not able to make contact with Johann. This was almost as tricky as trying to sub off Messi when the arrogant little bastard wanted to stay on and get his hat-trick, Luis breathed in through his teeth, wishing he could do something - he knew how Greg was feeling, undermined, out of control.. let down.

Greg tried his trusted lieutenant in the squad, shouting loudly “Thomas, what the hell is going on? If he’s taken his radio out, I swear on my mother’s grave…”

“No, he’s still on. And he’s not pulling. Just give him a minute, he’ll be OK”

“OK” Greg turned to Luis, “This fuckin’ kid…he’s the death of me this one, wish I could bench him some days…”

Luis smiled, oh he had dealt with his fair share of characters, the two men exchanged knowing looks, Greg didn’t need him to elaborate, he was grateful for Luis’s expertise. 

“Boss?”

“Johann!”

“Yeah, sorry.. I just...my legs they’re feeling great, I know I could have pulled for a while”

Greg had to navigate the car, and handed the radio to Luis.

“Hey, Johann, it’s Luis”

“Hey, yeah, sorry…”

“Hey, it’s a good sign that you’re feeling great. Maybe towards the upper part you can attack and take another minute, yeah? And save enough of those legs for that time trial in a couple of days, agreed?”

Crisis averted, for now. 

The peloton, or what was left of it after the Movistar team had their way, caught the breakaway group of two riders mid way up the climb. Various teams attacked, the current race leader left isolated. Movistar, including Johann and two teammates, ramped up the attacks on the Maglia Rosa. Johann noticed first - that the leader hadn’t been able to respond to the attack. 

He yelled to his two teammates,”NOW! GO!”

They attacked. Thomas upped the tempo and hit the red zone and kept it there for as long as he could. He pulled off to the side, the effort taking its toll, he was almost going backwards. The team car passed him, a quick tap of the horn thanking him for a superhuman effort.

Ahead on the road, Paulo was running on empty, he yelled to Johann “Vamos!”

Greg encouraged Luis to pick up the car radio, “Get ready if he hits the wall” 

Hitting the wall. It had happened to Luis in a race once, physically and mentally feeling like there was nothing left in the tank, he couldn’t imagine how devastating that would be in a race like this.

Johann was two kilometres from the summit. Luis told him he had a thirty second advantage. By the time he reach the last kilometre, he had a 45 second gap. 

Johann called out to the car. Fuck, thought Luis. C’mon kid…..

“Last kilometre Johann…..You’re doing OK yeah?”

“Yeah, good, How much time?” the Dutchman said firmly.

“45”

“See you at the finish!” he yelled, the adrenalin helping him more than his fitness at this point.

Two stage wins, in third place overall. One minute and 34 seconds behind the leader.

Greg watched as the rest of the riders pulled up to the line, and went to congratulate their leader. 

After the stage, Johann had to go through doping controls. It took longer than expected. Luis had agreed to stay back and drive him back into town while the rest of the team loaded into their coach, the mood beyond jovial - Johann waved as they left, disappointed not to be a part of the celebratory journey back to the hotel.

“Fuck, I hate that part,” Johann bitched to Luis who nodded in agreement, thankful to be in a car he could control himself at a safe speed, “Gotta be done…” he told Johann, “You did great today, although I thought Greg was gonna have an aneurism at one point” 

Johann spluttered as he drank back some water, “Yeah….that guy, I have way more respect for you Luis…” 

Luis glanced at him for acknowledgement, “Thanks Johann” 

“Hey, did you speak to your kid?” Johann asked, shocking Luis somewhat, he eyed the lithe Dutchman in the passenger seat who didn’t really show any signs of fatigue or mental tiredness. 

“Tried to….I don’t know, we’re meant to be spending rest day together…” Luis sighed, “Just when I think I’m doing good, I fuck it up again” 

“I’m sure that’s not true man” Johann urged him, “You want me to talk to him?” he offered.

Hell, Andreas seemed to have way more reverence for Johann than him, so he agreed, “No trouble Coach”


	11. Chapter 11

“Where are you rushing off to?” Luis questioned his son as he towel dried his hair, that cool shower making him feel beyond invigorated. 

“Johann text me” the boy beamed “It’s cool yeah?” 

Vida exchanged a sideways glance with Luis, she wouldn’t get involved this time. 

Luis nodded “Sure, yeah, of course” he said, pretending not to let on that he was involved in the organisation of the meeting, seeing Andreas grin so widely was too special to destroy. 

“Have fun Andi” Vida said from beneath her laptop screen, “See you for dinner?” 

Andreas turned and looked at his step mother “Dad?” he asked, prompting Luis.

“Ah nono, Vida, tonight you and I are eating out” he informed her with a charming smile “In town” 

Vida looked up properly, the thought of not eating from a buffet for one night filling her with unrivalled joy “Seriously?”

Luis threw the towel on the floor, so that’s where Andreas got that habit from…

“I helped!” Andreas added before he left “You guys have fun…” 

Vida smirked, the kid had coyly got them out of the way for the evening “I did ask him to look online for me” Luis admitted, “And I also asked Johann if he’d speak to him this evening” 

“Well” Vida began, closing her laptop and moving down the bed like a preying lioness in his direction “Aren’t you Martinez boys total schemers….” her voice was low and seductive and he felt his groin ache, god even fourteen hours in a car travelling at death defying speeds in high humidity couldn’t dampen his desire for her “Today I thought Greg might kill me” he said quietly, arms either side of her as his knee gently moved between her legs and his strength pushed her backwards “But you’re the one I need to watch….” he laughed hoarsely as he kissed her neck, his dexterous hands sneaking up her shirt and removing it. 

***

“Hey my main man” Johann said brightly as he and Andreas exchanged a man hug and a shake of hands, Johann handing the boy a fake cocktail while he himself opted for a green tea “Your dad told me I should give this a go” the Dutchman told him, “It’s good” he concluded. 

“Dad said you were amazing today” 

Johann smiled, wow it felt good to know that Luis wasn’t just saying that stuff to make him keep working hard “Well, Luis is a great motivator, better than Greg anyhow, he just prefers to lecture me y’know?” 

Andreas sipped his orange coloured drink and crossed his long, slim legs, “Dad never stops lecturing me” he said quietly, tone full of disdain “Don’t think he realises I’m 16 now” 

Both of them stopped for a second and eyed a group of twenty-something girls as they strolled through the restaurant and over to the bar, Johann kicked Andreas under the table “Too old for you mate” he said, with his eyes on one cute brunette in particular. 

Andreas’s cheeks flushed a little as he swished the straw around in his glass, “I have a girl” he divulged “But she wants to see other guys” 

Johann breathed in sharply, “Probably not the girl for you then eh?” 

He moved in closer across the table, trusting Johann with his life, “We did it for the first time the other day….”  
“You met her here in Italy?” Johann asked.

He nodded, “She was on the same flight as me, she’s some dude’s daughter, one of the other riders” 

Johann was intrigued now, “Oh” he remarked, “What’s her surname?”

“White, Alice White” 

Johann scratched his chin, her father Ben White was a rider alright, he was the current race leader in the only British team on tour - hugely famous, hugely arrogant…he and Johann had swapped insults several times already, Luis had to pull them apart at one point before he went through doping control and then tell him to leave his guy alone - Johann liked that, and had smiled smugly in response. 

“English girl yeah?” Johann asked just to be sure, Andreas confirmed. 

“Wow kid, cool” he couldn’t help but marvel at the fact Andreas had unwittingly slept with one of the most famous riders on the planet’s daughter, he wondered how Luis would feel about it too, “You, erm, told your dad who she is?” 

The boy shook his head, styling it out “Nah, Vida met her though, don’t think she really liked her, she wasn’t really polite” 

Johann guffawed knowing he couldn’t say well catching her on top of you in the next room probably wasn’t the most orthodox way of meeting her for the first time…. “She just worries” Johann said sensibly “They both do” 

“How do I know……” Andreas paused, “N-no it’s stupid…” 

Johann motioned that he move back in close across the table, urging him to talk about what was worrying him, Andreas coughed and then checked nobody in the immediate vicinity could hear “How do I know…..if I’ve done it right?….” 

Johann’s eyes widened, shit. He thought really carefully before answering, it obviously took him a lot of courage to ask that question, Johann briefly imagined how Luis might deal with it, then shook his head - terribly, that’s how he’d deal with it, Johann took a deep breath “Listen, you will know…in here” he held his hand to his heart “Is that how you felt with Alice?” 

Andreas shrugged, “I want to be like dad and Vida, they’re like best friends” he said as he looked down into his drink.

Johann slapped his shoulder “They’re lucky, but you will be too, trust me” 

“What’s your girlfriend like?” Andreas asked, face full of excitement, “Oh she’s back home in Holland” Johann lied, unable to crush Andreas’s enthusiasm, “But she’s great - greatest girl in the world” 

Andreas smiled politely, “My mum will hate any girl I bring home, that’s why I want to live with dad and Vida, mum doesn’t give me any space” he complained, “She’s already said I’m grounded when I get back home…”

“I’m sure she wants the best for you, but listen if you do move in with your dad and Vida, they’re going to have rules too, and you need to listen to them….respect them” Johann nodded “Listen to your old man, he’s…” he paused and swallowed, Luis had gotten him where he was in the tour, he owed him a lot “He knows what he’s on about Andi…..great guy…” 

Andi nodded in agreement “I know……and I can’t wait for tomorrow, he’s planned this amazing route for us to take on our bikes”

“Perfect!” Johann enthused.

They continued chatting until Andreas felt tired, he went to bed feeling like the world was a bit simpler than when he first woke that morning. 

 

***

Vida and Luis arrived down the road at a small and intimate Italian bistro some 30 minutes late, thankful the manager had reserved their table all evening - seemed being Luis Enrique still had some perks in Europe, “Think we’ve earned the full three courses….” Luis whispered as his hands dropped to her hips as they followed the waiter to be seated, a perfect spot on the rooftop terrace, she laughed, her shoulders jutting upwards much to his amusement. 

“Salud” Luis said as they chinked glasses, a well deserved bottle of Malbec perched between them on the table, Vida replied, goofy grin on her face as she looked at her husband, almost 18 months on he still devastated her with his handsomeness. 

“I know that look” Luis told her, ripping a piece of ciabatta and dipping it into some oil before destroying it and licking his thumb and index finger, Vida raised her eyebrows encouraging him to read her mind, he finished chewing and sipped some more of the wine, “You’re thinking no matter what everyone said at the time, you weren’t crazy for leaving José after all” 

Vida frowned, “Not as eloquent as I’d hoped but fine” 

Luis smiled, the creases around his brown eyes making her want to reach across the table and devour him all over again, “He told me my name is being mentioned in regards to United….” 

Vida laughed hard, “They won’t sack him” 

Luis shrugged “I wouldn’t go there” 

“But you would go elsewhere….?” She asked cautiously “In England?”

He nodded discreetly, “Especially if Gabi agrees to Andi coming too” 

Vida smiled and stroked the back of his hand, “And your burgeoning cycling career?” 

“I told you, I’d rather you killed me than Greg”


	12. Chapter 12

They left the restaurant satisfied and relaxed, strolling leisurely down what was a steep incline on the way up their arms swaying and fingers of their right and left hands clutching together, “It’s so quiet” Luis remarked, and he was right - you’d never think a sporting event as fraught and energy sapping as the Giro would continue through this quaint little place in just over 24 hours time, this was exactly what he needed after the last few days, some quality time with his family - no pressure for a whole day.

“It’s perfect” Vida sighed, gripping his fingers tighter, “Hey, what’s down there?” she asked, full of mischief as she pointed down a narrow cobbled path, Luis looked around, they were the only two people out, he paused and then darted down the path pulling her at full pelt with him. 

Vida screamed and then held her free hand to her mouth as she followed, his hand now gripping her wrist as they ran down the alleyway, reaching the end and stopping dead to take in the incredible view. They walked slowly out into what was left of the remaining daylight, dusk beckoning and stood by the most picturesque river, complete with whitewashed bridge surrounded by lush green fields. Luis pulled her down beneath the bridge, the modest riverbank looking so inviting - he took off his jacket and laid it down for them both to sit on, the sound of the gently flowing river the only thing they were both concentrating on. Luis rested his elbows on his knees, turning back when she moved to lay flat on her back, his eyes scanned her - yes they’d had a bottle and a bit of Malbec between them but he’d feel equally as soppy without it, he sank down in the grass himself, propping himself up on one elbow. 

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” he asked, with all the seriousness in the world.

Vida opened one eye and looked at him, “Hmm, not recently” she jibed “Go on tell me” 

He smiled cutely, head dipping to the side of her neck “You know you are….” he said quietly “What you thinking about….” he paused, his hand now wandering under her blouse and resting on her ribs “Gijòn? Hmm….?” 

Vida’s eyes stayed shut as a naughty smirk emerged, seconds later his mouth was claiming hers slowly and seductively, her body writhed up against him but this only made him more adamant to take extra time over proceedings. His tongue teased her mouth while those elegant fingers caressed between her thighs over the fabric of her shorts. Vida raked her nails through his hair as he upped his speed ever so slightly, her blouse was open completely - how he’d done that she didn’t know, he watched - eyes glazing a little as she removed her shorts and then hooked her thumbs under her slinky knickers “Ohmygod….” he sighed, hurriedly shinning his jeans down as he suspended himself above her. 

“Hands” Luis demanded as he readied his body for that initial sensation, Vida complied immediately and he grabbed both of them - positioning them above her head “Bueno….” he said hoarsely, his hips then shunting forwards, her head shot backwards while her jaw became slack, he expected a noise to escape but nothing was even close to materialising as he sank all the way inside of her. They were both silent, still taking in that soothing sound of flowing water and not wanting to spoil the atmosphere “Fuck…” Luis whispered, eyes tightly closing when she raised her knee upwards and wrapped her right leg around his lower back, his angle changing slightly and allowing for more freedom “Luissssss” she hissed, him letting go of her wrists so she could scrape her nails gently down his back and shoulders. 

“Bloody hell” Vida said loudly as he collapsed to the side of her afterwards, the sky now completely dark and the air becoming cooler, Luis pulled her blouse back over her body and buttoned it back up for her “Here” he said, offering her his grass stained jacket, she accepted, smiling at his chivalry. 

“How beautiful is it here” he said as he pulled her to her feet and zipped his jeans back up, she nodded in agreement “You think a lot of people come here to do what we just did?” she asked with a giggle. 

Luis cocked his head to the side as she wrapped her arm around his slim waist “Well if not, I think they should” 

They returned back to their hotel in a comfortable silence, Luis had knocked on Andreas’s door, just to check he was OK and was greeted with a grouchy “I’m asleep….” followed by a grunt, Luis grinned and returned to his and Vida’s room, “Looks like he’s been in there a while” he deduced from his son’s overly sleepy tone. 

“Wonder how it went with Johann…” Vida commented as she climbed into bed, “Poor kid…” 

Luis shrugged “Andi is fine, and tomorrow will be fine” he repeated it a few times like it was his own personal mantra “VIDA” he said loudly, getting her attention and alarming her a little “Yes Luis, quit worrying, he’s your son” 

He grumbled something in Spanish before lifting the duvet across the pair of them and pulling her in towards his body “I wish I didn’t need to sleep” he groaned, lips on her neck again “I’ll send you off with a smile in the morning don’t you worry…” she promised, sleep arriving shortly after. 

***

“Morning Andi” Vida said, drinking coffee as the boy walked in to their room with his backpack across his shoulders, “Looking forward to today?”

“Yeah” he answered, “Did you have a good time last night?” he asked, Vida nodded profusely “Great restaurant, nice choice” 

Andreas smiled kindly, “Johann is so cool” he said enthusiastically, any interest in his father and step mother’s evening now totally waning “And he has a super cool girlfriend in Holland, and he has all these girls here in the hotel interested in him” 

Vida’s eyes widened “Does he now….” she replied ominously “Maybe just for today, you could think about you and your dad yeah? He’s so excited…” 

Andreas’s face dropped a little but then he nodded in agreement “Yeah…..yeah me too” 

Vida tapped him on the arm “Be patient” the boy nodded again, swearing to really try hard to talk things through with his dad. 

Luis arrived back to the room after prepping their bikes and his backpack for the day with a notable spring in his step, could have been the amazing Italian food the night before followed by romantic riverside shenanigans or could be the early morning swimming followed by Vida unexpectedly making the effort to get up early and join him in the shower, whatever it was he was energised and positive, gripping his son to his side “OK, Listo? Vamos! Vamos!” he shouted and then clapped his hands together, “BE. CAREFUL” were Vida’s words of advice as they set off. 

“Te amo” Luis told her as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving. 

Vida ate breakfast and then checked her phone, she had booked herself in to use the spa later on in the morning and the most exertion she’d planned to do would be a brief swim and maybe a walk back into town to take some photos of the river she and Luis had found the night before. The colour drained from her face when whilst on Twitter she saw her own face staring back at her, Luis next to her as they sat on the restaurant roof terrace, the headline : “Ex-Barca Boss in no fit state to manage as the booze flows whilst on holiday with British wife” 

Bastards.


	13. Chapter 13

“Worth the effort huh?” Luis said, in between mouthfuls of water as he and Andreas stood at the top of the hill they’d spent the last three hours climbing. It was humid and cloudy, bordering on unpleasant as they both tipped their remaining water over their heads. 

“Definitely” Andreas said eventually, sitting on the cross bar he too feeling the uncomfortable warmth and keen to get on and finish the route, Luis paused them from leaving the spot and suggested they walk for a short while and then find somewhere shady to refuel. He’d grabbed them both some pasta from the buffet and had it in a cooling bag during the ride, they settled under a welcome tree and ate. 

“Me and Vida found the most incredible place walking back last night” Luis divulged, obviously not going to mention the fact he had, once again engaged in x-rated outdoor activities “She’s going back to take pictures later on she said, god, it was so peaceful” 

“You don’t miss the city?” the boy asked as he chewed the pasta enthusiastically. 

Luis raised his eyebrows, “A little I guess, but it’s nice to see some countryside, not just rocks and beach” 

“I like noise, and people” Andreas told him, “And being busy” 

Luis looked at him, “You know, I remember when you were five, we went to visit your mother’s family, you worried her half to death because you walked off amongst those kids down the street and when I found you there you were separating them into teams for what was it… street hockey? the sticks were bigger than you” 

Andreas chuckled, it was a vivid memory. 

“So you’d happily live in a big city?” Luis asked, with no pressure at all “Like London?” 

“God, yeah!” he replied loudly.

They sat side by side, occasionally talking about the view that spoiled them, “Vida would be up that tree” Luis joked when he saw some warbler, or crane necked gobbler or some such fly on to a vacant branch. Andreas couldn’t respond quick enough “I should have brought my camera, fuck” 

Luis didn’t reprimand the language, “I had to prize hers out of her hands last night at dinner” he said “Obsessed” he said under his breath, Andreas smiled thinly, asking “How did you get her to like you?” 

Luis guffawed and then leant back on his elbows “No offence taken Andi” he teased, then considered the boy’s question thoughtfully “It didn’t really happen like that pal….” 

“So tell me how it did happen” he asked, making Luis at this point feel ever so slightly privileged that his son was asking him stuff like this. 

“Well, Pep introduced us, we went out a few times…” he stopped, totally editing out the bit where they slept together after having known one another for 6 hours, “And grew to realise we really liked each other…” 

Andreas interrupted “After you had sex you mean?” 

Luis coughed - he had drank at totally the wrong moment, he spluttered for at least 30 seconds, trying to regain some composure, “Erm, well, there was that” he replied, more awkward than he’d intended “But Andi - that’s just one part of it, friendship, loyalty, kindness - that’s all just as important” 

Andreas nodded then looked straight ahead, “Alice isn’t loyal…. and her dad is a real prick too, did you know he tried to wind up Johann?”

Luis tried his best to keep up - he vaguely recalled Vida saying the girl Andi had been seeing was called Alice, but he was lost at the part about her father “How does her father know Johann?” he quizzed. 

“He’s a rider” Andreas said, standing up and wiping the grass off of his shorts, “The British guy” 

Luis stood too, and quickly caught up his son who was now mounting his bike “Ben White is her father?” he asked, the boy nodded in confirmation “Jesus…..Johann despises that guy, can’t say I’m keen, stay away from her maybe?” 

Andi pulled his helmet back on and didn’t answer, Luis shook his head wondering how the kid had gotten himself so involved after such a short time in the country, he didn’t try and wreck his own brain by trying to comprehend any of it, today was a day of relaxation, the stress would return soon enough the following day. The journey back was a lot more leisurely and calm, they chatted a lot - about everything, Luis felt a lot more confident about his relationship with Andreas when they returned back to the hotel - Andreas too, he had loved spending the whole day with his dad. They had somehow gravitated to the outdoor 3G pitch when Vida saw them from the pool, Luis - true to form was showing off mercilessly and not letting Andreas have the ball “Not bad old man” she called from the side gate, both of them spinning around to greet her and Luis kicking the ball at her with sheer unbridled joy. 

“Never grown up have you?” she remarked, cocking her head and waiting for them to walk over 

“Good day?” she asked, leaning in to Luis as he kissed her cheek and pulled her into his chest. 

“Fantastico” Andreas said, “I’m going to shower” 

“Well he looks happy” Vida whispered, arm around his back “So do you” 

He kissed the top of her head “I am, I really am” 

She’d let him enjoy the rest of his day, the newspaper thing seemed insignificant now. 

***

The day’s stage was short, a 36 km individual time trial, straight into the wind. The team had gone on an early recon ride in the morning, Greg must have seen him staring at the bikes because he told him to go with them “Easy ride guys…” had been the instructions. 

“I guess you’re leading then” Johann had teased. Again.

Start times were based on the riders overall standing in the race, Johann would leave third from last, with 2 minute intervals between the riders. It was a true test - man against the clock. Johann was a decent time trialist and had spent a good amount of time training on the time trial bike, Luis hadn’t doubted the kid once but something was off this morning. 

“How are you feeling?” Luis had asked, noticing that he was less talkative than on previous days, and wondering if it was down to morale or something personal

“Fine” the Dutchman snapped back.

Luis wasn’t phased - he’d been through it himself, he was a bastard before big games back in the day - it helped to clear his mind and focus, Johann was no exception, he admired the man’s work ethic. 

“Hey, you’ve got this….Just…” Luis began a small team talk but Johann butted in, revealing his real issue in one long tirade of wound up aggression “I’ve never beaten White in a time trial, I mean, I know I don’t have to beat him, or win the stage….I know I just need to keep it close….But I really want to beat him, fucking arrogant little prick” 

Luis nodded, not entirely sure what to say that Johann didn’t already know, the fact he agreed helping matters ever so slightly.

“What can I do to help you? I mean, when I’m in the car with Greg” Luis said quietly, patting him on the shoulder.

“Keep him off the radio?” Johann answered bluntly.

“He gets pretty attached to that thing” Luis explained, but he knew this was an ongoing thing between Johann and Greg.

“Yeah, but he keeps repeating ‘Go-Go-Allez’ and it drives my absolutely fucking insane, stupid bastard - does he really think that helps?” he ranted. 

Luis laughed, deeply.

“You listen to that for 36 km and tell me how it feels”

“I’ll see what I can do”

As had become custom, Greg and Luis, along with the mechanic would follow Johann. Luis had gotten things ready that day, cut out the maps and instructions and stuck them to the dashboard with clear packing tape. He’d been listening to the other riders and had identified all the hotspots. Greg was impressed when he’d reached the car, “Getting the hang of things, excellent Luis”

Luis had just been trying to keep busy. Johann was finally in a zone and busy warming up with music blasting through his headphones. Luis didn’t want to distract him. He’d already thrown a tantrum earlier in the morning, before the rant, the skin suit wasn’t feeling quite right and it was up to the team to sort this out - they’d adjusted as much as they could and Vida saved the day with the smallest pair of scissors he’d ever seen, a needle and thread. 

“There, that won’t be scratching you ever again!” She advised, rather proud of her handiwork.

“Thanks, Vida” they’d both replied. 

They counted Johann down, “TRE DUE UNO” he shot down the ramp with Greg and Luis following close behind. 

“Go! Go! Allez” Greg yelled down the radio.

“Oh for fuck’s sakes” Johann cried, a puzzled Greg just shrugging in response.

Luis watched one of his hands leave the bar and give the most universal gestures known to man.

“It’s not going to be a good day Luis” Greg announced afterwards “Disrespectful little bastard”

“He’ll be fine, may I?” Luis gently grabbed the radio from Greg’s clenched fist.

“Johann, Luis here”

“Oh hey, what’s up man?”

“First interval in 12 kilometres, you’re 10 seconds off Thomas’s pace at the moment.”

“Fuck” He watched as Johann tucked himself into a very aerodynamic position and increased his cadence.

“Sharp corner, watch the paint….”

“Got it. Time?”

“On pace with Thomas” 

Greg eyed him slyly, there’s no way he’d divulge this much information to a kid like Johann, he was certain this would blow up in their faces.

At the first interval, Johann was off the pace by 5 seconds. 

“Next interval in 12 kilometres…”

“Tell me White’s time at the interval” Johann demanded

Greg gestured a firm NO - it will damage his momentum he’d explained.

Luis felt stuck in the middle, desperate to do the right thing for Johann and at the same time not piss off Greg.

A few minutes later, Johann called back to the car.

“Time?”

“You’re a few seconds behind” Luis replied, diplomacy not going down well.

“Luis!”

“He was seven seconds faster”

“Fuck” he heard in stereo from Greg and Johann.

“Focus buddy!” he yelled and then clapped, images of the Camp Nou briefly flashing through his mind. 

Johann increased the tempo, pushed his body to the max, at the second interval he was even with White.

Luis glanced away for a second, a few signs caught his eye on the side. They were approaching a nasty technical turn, very pro British. Massive flags, lots of singing - a little off key, but they definitely reminded him of football chants, he smiled to himself quickly and then refocused. 

“Fuck….they’re all pro White…Ignore them kid” Luis said aloud, Greg snorted back to him, he was beginning to resent Greg’s disdain for the relationship he had with Johann, but now wasn’t the time to start that particular avenue of discussion.

At the same time he glanced back to the road, they heard him swear, and watched him slide along the surface. Oh…that would take a while to clean up. His skin suit was shredded and he had clearly lost several layers of skin on his hip and shoulder.

“Johann!” Luis jumped out of the car as soon as Greg slowed down enough. The mechanic was getting a new bike for him, and Luis was trying assess how badly damaged he was, wincing at the rawness of his wounds, It was bad, or at least it looked bad.

“Where does it hurt?” he asked foolishly but not knowing what else to say. 

Through clenched teeth, Johann replied “Doesn’t” - that was adrenalin for you.

He grabbed the bike quickly, they helped him with a push and he was on his way. 

“How much time did I lose?” Johann asked between winces.

“Not as bad as you think. When I get the info from race radio, I will let you know”

He wouldn’t, Johann had lost 43 seconds, and still had 12 km.

“You need to figure out what to tell him. He’s going to keep asking” Greg advised, the smugness in his voice palpable, “Don’t tell him too much Luis, he’s a kid, and an over confident one at that”

“Do I lie?” Luis asked, patience being tested, seconds away from telling Greg “Well I never fucking lied to Lionel Messi and look at him!”

“Have you seen him mad?” Greg spat back.

Luis wasn’t sure how to handle this, he took a deep breath, summoning some new found resolve and remembering he’d handled much worse.

“Johann..” he began, instantly being interrupted.

“Time!”

“Johann! Listen, you’ve lost a bit of time. How about we work at getting to the end of this, and claw some of it back?” 

“Time!” the Dutchman repeated.

Luis sighed into the radio “47 seconds”

“Fuck”

Greg repeated Johann’s sentiments, but aimed them at Luis.

Luis wasn’t quite sure how to paint this, platitudes would only irritate the hell out of him. Then the golden bit of information he needed came over the race radio.

“White just got a puncture! Don’t you dare give up on this!”

Johann picked up the pace instantly, in the end he’d lost 37 seconds. 

Luis was looking for him after the stage, but he’d gone straight to the team bus, Greg approached him afterwards, “Don’t ignore my advice again Luis, I know you’ve taken him under your wing but he needs to be handled a certain way” 

Luis shook his head and bit his tongue.


	14. Chapter 14

“FUCK” Vida shouted as she clutched her chest “You scared the shit out of me, I thought you’d be at the meeting?”

Luis had been sat in the huge armchair in their suite for almost half an hour in total silence, he wouldn’t let Vida in on how he’d heard her tortuously zip through Diana Ross’s back catalogue in the shower. 

She was still humming to herself as she let the towel covering her wet hair fall down so she could detangle, “Luis?” she prompted, but he remained statuesque, expressionless “Was Johann good in the end? I don’t know how he wears that damn thing” she continued referencing the skin suit she helped to fix. 

“Johann did great” Luis answered flatly. 

She looked at him, “Then why do you look so devastated?” 

He shrugged, “Greg’s a real prick” he told her. 

Vida cringed, “Oh” 

She dried her hair while he stayed rooted to the spot, tapping his fingers on the armchair occasionally but on the whole doing an exceptional impression of a department store mannequin. 

“So” she began, perching on the arm of the chair, her legs stretching across his thighs “What do you want to do about him? Because you’re stuck with the old fucker for a few more days yet and I can only imagine he’s going to get even more and more pissed off that you’re better at managing Johann than he is” 

That got a reaction, Luis turned his head to look up at her, “Do you really think that?” 

“That Greg is an old fucker or that you’re a better man manager? Both” she answered, covering both bases. 

Luis pulled her down to his lap, “It’s your job to say that….” he protested, his words vibrating against her neck “Do you think I’m bad at anything?” it was a light hearted question, and she smirked.

“Picking up wet towels off the floor?” 

Luis laughed throatily, “I know this is his domain, and I’m only here to assist but fuck….His methods are so wrong….so so wrong” 

“Well” Vida said, her mouth grazing his jaw until he moved his face to meet hers and they kissed slowly, she rested her forehead against his “Imagine you’re Greg - and you’ve got this Spanish guy all of a sudden in your team, except he’s not just some random Spanish guy, he’s won a shit load of accolades and worked with some of the world’s best and most adored sportsmen, and to top that all off he was also one of the best sportsmen of his generation, AND even worse than all of that he’s married to this incredibly hip and youthful photographer who enjoys fucking him outdoors…” 

Luis laughed so hard for at least a full minute and then stood up with her gripping on to his shoulders until he threw her down onto their bed, “Hmmm, I just showered…” Vida said weakly as he removed every bit of clothing she had just put on in front of him, “I’ll stop then shall I?” he teased, ceasing all pleasurable ministrations while she decided, she bit her lower lip and shook her head. 

***

“You need to start listening to me Johann” Greg ranted at the back of the team coach, “I know Luis is your new hero but he’s a footballer, I mean come on their IQ’s tend to be non-existent..” This got a few giggles from some of the other guys - guys who had known Greg for their entire careers and who had him to thank for a lot of victories along the way. Johann wasn’t part of the pack, not really - he was too volatile for any of the guys to attempt to build a real relationship with him, Luis understood him more than anyone he’d ever met. 

“Fuck you” Johann spat before putting his earphones back in and looking out of the window. 

Greg threw his hands in the air, muttering “This kid” in a deplorable tone. 

Johann jumped off the coach first, desperate to find Luis and apologise for not seeing him afterwards, his injuries were stinging like hell so he had to see the medics first, over an hour later they’d patched him up best as they could and given him an approved pain killer to take in emergencies. He saw Andreas and Alice in the bar and sauntered over, not imposing himself - just waving to indicate his presence before sitting down at a vacant table, he saw the two kids kiss like they’d only just discovered how - actually they probably had, and looked away. God, he needed a woman. 

“Hey” Andreas said as he strolled over, full of confidence because Alice had just kissed him in public and more importantly - in front of Johann.

“Hey pal” Johann replied, nodding at the seat opposite “Join me” 

Andreas turned to let Alice know what he was doing, Johann sighing loudly “Isn’t she amazing?” Andi said rhetorically. 

Johann smiled politely “Hmm, yeah, definitely” 

“Oh shit, dad said you got hurt” Andi said noticing the scrapes on Johann’s hands “You going to be OK?” 

“I’ll be fine mate, so long as your old man sticks with me” 

Andreas looked puzzled “My dad doesn’t give up on anything” the boy told him defiantly. 

Johann smiled broadly, “Go enjoy yourself Andi” he patted him on the shoulder as he stood and walked towards the lifts, bumping into Vida along the way, they exchanged pleasantries, “Go up, he’ll be happy to see you” she had told him, “I’m just in pursuit of my step son, you seen him?” 

Johann pre-warned her that Alice had been practically eating his face off in the bar, making her contort amusingly, “Great…” she said sarcastically as she strolled in the direction of the bar to find him. 

When Luis let Johann in he was in the middle of making the bed, Johann raised an eyebrow, “Fuck man, I hope I’m as energetic at your age” Johann teased, Luis carried on pulling the sheets back into place, grinning before telling him “Age is just a number…..Now how are you feeling?” 

“It’s pretty painful” he admitted as they both sat, “Medic gave me these, just incase” he said, flashing him a massive box of pain killers “I’d go easy on those” Luis advised, “Emergencies only” 

“How did you manage your injuries?” the younger man asked, Luis took a deep breath “In my last season I couldn’t - I just had to wait for my body to react, but I often played through the pain barrier, in fact I did that more often than not” 

“Why?” 

“Because it was my job” Luis replied with a shrug “And because I loved football” 

“Sorry I didn’t come and see you afterwards, I was too wound up man” Johann explained, “I saw Greg speaking to you, you didn’t look too happy yourself” 

“It is what it is Johann, my priority is to get you through this in one piece” 

Johann needed to ask this, “Why do you have so much faith in me?”

Luis leant in towards him “Johann…..you have what it takes, you’re confident, you’re fit, young, intelligent, mentally strong, you keep going when the odds are stacked against you, when you have someone like Greg desperate for you to lose it and fuck things up - that takes real guts, you’re not like those other guys - that’s why” 

Johann had a lump in his throat, he stood up and held his hand out to Luis who took it tightly and shook it, “Thanks coach” he said quietly before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

The team meeting that night had a bit of an edge to it, the tension between Luis and Greg had been picked up on by the guys during the day and Luis’s absence started the tongues wagging even further. 

“What’s the matter Greg?” Johann had jibed from the back of the room, it was like poking a bear with a sore head “Realised that you need him after all?” 

Greg glared at the sandy haired Dutchman, “What the hell do you know?” 

Johann cackled and crossed his sore legs, “More than you, at least he’s happy to be in the same room as me” 

The other guys began to grumble, they wanted to talk about the next stage, plan contingency not listen to Greg getting wound up by Johann yet again - there was more than enough of that during the stages, “Johann, do you even need anything?” 

Johann stood, “Here” he said, handing over the painkillers he’d been prescribed “I don’t need these, I thought maybe they could help your wounded ego, laters” 

Greg seethed as the cocky bastard sauntered out of the room, “He has a point” Piotr piped up “Where is Luis?” 

Greg waved his hand in the air, when the fuck did he become so indispensable? 

“Luis is fine, he has a family thing to sort, now can we get on?” Greg lied, but the guys swallowed it and once the meeting concluded he was on the warpath up to Luis and Vida’s hotel suite. 

He bashed loudly on the door with his fist, he could hear Vida inside, talking ten to the dozen and then stopping when she opened the door, “Hi” she said with a smile, he was too pissed off to be polite to her, “Where is he?” he spat, trying to look around her “If you mean Luis, he’s not here” Vida stated and then stepped outside, pushing Greg backwards, “Chill the hell out will you” she told him.

“Me? Do you realise the implications of his behaviour?” 

Vida hadn’t seen a guy this wound up since José had his public spat with Conté last season “I don’t get involved with that Greg, but Jesus, calm down before you do speak to him” 

Vida closed the door in his face and went back inside to finish watching the film Andi had picked for their evening together, “Who was that?” the boy asked, “Greg, after your father” she told him as she jumped back onto the bed and pressed play on the remote. 

Luis had been downstairs at the pool for just over an hour, he’d called JC to try and figure out how to get through to Greg and apparently Greg had done the same. JC had suggested to them to both to grab a beer and hash things out, Luis did not like that plan one bit but he didn’t have much choice when he saw Greg thunderously walking towards him, he shook his head and then swung his long legs over the lounger he’d been reclining on for just under half an hour. 

“Where were you?” the older man asked, handing him an ice cold bottle, he accepted graciously. 

Luis shrugged, “Didn’t expect you’d need input from an ex-footballer with an IQ of zero” 

Greg froze, fuck. They drank in silence for a few moments, both of them knowing they were too long in the tooth for all of this.

“We have the same objective, to get Johann on the podium in Rome” Greg had started, “It obvious I’m clueless when it comes to getting through to this kid, and that really gets to me” he admitted, Luis scoffed, “You do the opposite of motivating him Greg, and then you wonder why he doesn’t respond to your instructions…” 

Greg nodded, he’d take that.

“Look I don’t think you’re that far off base with him, he can handle more than you think. He’s mentally strong…” Luis urged.

“Stubborn you mean!”

“No, mentally strong” Luis repeated, emphasising his words “And unless you plan on releasing or trading him at the end of the season, you need to figure out how to patch things up with him”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” Greg asked, not convinced.

“Quit preempting him, let him make the mistakes, listen to what he tells you -“

Greg’s eyes widened and he promptly interrupted “You have balls, I give you that Luis!”

Luis smiled thinly, “Look, I have less than 10 day’s experience at this job, tactically you run circles around me, but I know I can help this kid get on that podium. We need to figure out how to work together to make that happen”

“There’s a fine line between tactics and the mental game, we ran into it in the car today….It will happen again, and I’m not prepared to be undermined again, as you said you are inexperienced….”

Luis took a deep breath, he wondered if Greg was aware of just how patronising he sounded at times, feeling the discussion had reached it’s natural end, or maybe rather feeling like he’d spent more than enough time with Greg for one day he replied simply “So, we’ll deal with it”

Neither of them were sure they’d resolved anything, time would tell, but it had been enough to patch things up a bit and for one day he’d well and truly had enough drama. 

***

“LISTEN TO ME GABI” Vida was saying loudly when he returned to their room, Andreas now next door and fast asleep “Speak to Luis!” she tossed her phone onto the bed and Luis, face puzzled retrieved it, saying a quiet “Hello, Gabi?” 

“Who exactly is taking care of Andreas while you and Vida get drunk Luis?”

He groaned loudly, she heard, “Gabi, I’m tired, Vida is tired, we are ALL tired, Andi is fine” he said wearily, so much for no more dramas today. 

“SOMEONE has to be an adult Luis, you and Vida sure aren’t capable” she continued to rant, Luis took the call outside, he could see Vida out of the corner of his eye, clearly pissed off. 

“Gabriela” he said slowly, “Vida and I went to dinner, Andi was here with one of the riders all evening, he loves the guy, we were 15 minutes down the street - the boy is 16!” 

Nothing was getting through to her, and when she argued - she argued, “You’ve got it made the pair of you eh? Her and her camera, you fucking about on bikes, will you ever just grow up?” she yelled. 

Vida slid open the door and joined him out on the balcony, “And you’re the perfect mother? The girls tell me about Miguel Gabi, and so does Andi - so don’t pretend to be holier than thou” 

Vida cringed, mouthing “STOP IT” - this was just adding fuel to an already blazing fire. 

“FUCK YOU LUIS! I want him home first thing in the morning” 

And then she hung up. 

“Fuck” he whispered, elbows leaning on the wooden balcony.

Vida ushered him inside, he looked exhausted, she pulled his shirt and trousers off and practically put him into bed, he went out like a light. 

***

Surprisingly Vida was up first the next morning, Luis could hear her voice in the next room as she spoke to Andreas, presumably about his mother’s phone call, he walked towards the adjoining door and listened in “But I like it here, with you guys” 

“I know mate, but your mother wants you home…” Vida explained, “I will talk to your dad yeah? And what about Alice, I thought he told you to keep away from her, he won’t be impressed you do know that” 

“I like her Vida…..” 

Luis pushed the door open, face sleepy, hair messy, shirt on back to front “White’s daughter? Really Andreas?” he croaked deeply.

He nodded sheepishly “I like her dad….” 

Luis turned and threw his hands in the air, Vida reassuringly rubbed his arm and followed Luis back into their room, “Give him a break, it’s his first girlfriend, don’t you remember how - ..”

Luis rubbed his eyes as he drank the coffee she’d prepared some time earlier “I don’t remember my first girlfriend being the daughter of the rival rider of a guy my own father was trying to coach Vida, excuse me for not being sympathetic here…” 

Vida rolled her eyes, “Well who cares anyway, Gabi wants him back so heaven forbid we don’t do as she says” 

Luis crossed his ankles as he lay back down, “Meaning?” 

Vida was 2 minutes from having a full on strop “Meaning he’s your kid too dammit, fucking stand up to her for once!” 

“Oh fucking great start to the day this!” Luis said, raising his voice while he watched her rushing around to gather her things, she paused and looked at him.

“I’m not explaining my actions to your ex-wife, or anyone for that matter” 

He didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t, and this just annoyed her even more. 

“I’ll see you when I see you, bye” and she was out of the door with her swimming kit and camera.

He thumped the mattress with his fists and turned over, he hoped this wasn’t a sign of how the rest of the day would pan out. 

***

Johann had two days to nurse himself back to health, the team would protect him in the peloton and ensure that he wouldn’t lose any more time to White. 

“Let’s hope for the most boring of days on the bike, tactically speaking that is. Luis, he’s not going to be happy sitting back and letting the other riders do the work that he normally does. But, he’s our current leader and he needs to start acting like one. You’re back with Piotr today, Maxim you’re with me, we’ll need to keep an eye on the attacks” Greg was certainly back in the swing of things, Luis didn’t comment on anything he’d said, simply took it all on board. He’d followed Piotr to their car “You good?” the young Polish guy asked, Luis breathed deeply “Oh you know, family stuff, I’ll be fine” 

Piotr nodded, “Your kid and White’s daughter is pretty rough man” he said, patting his shoulder as he walked off, fucks sake - did everyone know? He pulled his iPhone from his back pocket, nothing from Vida - Andreas would be hanging out with Alice no doubt, also no further calls from Gabi which was encouraging. He contemplated a text to Vida, typing and deleting as he waited for Piotr to do his vehicle check, in the end he sent “Te Amo”

Luis felt like he’d been sent back down to the reserves in a sense, but for the team, Maxim was an ace at figuring out which riders they’d need to chase down if they attacked. The stage had gone according to plan, for once. Johann had rested and protested and Luis had talked him off the ledge a few times, Greg gave him autonomy for the best part until the Dutchman’s arrogance and desperation to torment him crept back in.

“We could surprise everyone and attack Luis! Come on man!” 

“That’s short term Johann” Greg pipped in before Luis had the chance to reply.

“I know, just wanted to see if you were still there Greg…” Johann retorted, making Greg look like he couldn’t take a joke. 

Johann had fallen back to the team car to get some water, Luis took a chance to try out his diplomacy skills.

“Why do you try and work him up?” Luis asked lightly.

“He bites every time…and it’s fun, come one tell me it isn’t hilarious!”

Luis answered with caution, “Sometimes” he paused “But respect…”

“Goes both ways” Johann snapped.

“But has to start somewhere…” Luis gently advised.

Johann grabbed the last bottle of water and tucked it into his jersey to bring up to the guys in the peloton. A few teammates had dropped back to the car with him and helped pull him up safely to the rest of the team, he expertly dispatched the bottle around the pack.

“He’s right, you know” Thomas said to Johann.

“About?”

“That you work him up on purpose and that Greg does the same to you” 

Johann’s respect for Thomas was never in question - he looked up to the guy who had a few years on him, “Yeah I know” Johann admitted “But I won’t need him after this will I?” 

“How come?” Thomas asked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough” Johann replied cryptically.

Thomas, had left his team radio on. Greg and Luis had heard all of it.

Luis and Piotr exchanged a glance after Johann had said he wouldn’t need Greg after this, could have been banter, could have been Johann playing up and assuming Greg could hear, he didn’t know - but he’d find out. Luis knew that Thomas was the glue, captain material in football terms, he also knew how much Johann thought of Thomas - his professionalism, support, of all his team mates Thomas was the only guy he’d speak to at length.

When they reached the team bus, Greg had made his way over to Luis and Johann, and simply said “Well done today, guys!” Slapping them both affectionately on the shoulder before he continued on his way. 

“That was weird” Johann remarked, shaking his head

Luis smiled, and picked up a water bottle, god he was boiling “Why do you say that?” he asked as he squirted it over his head.

“He didn’t tell me what I did wrong!”

“You didn’t do…” Luis began then stopped as Johann reeled off the list of things he did wrong.

“Talked back, dropped to the team car, pulled a little, showed the other teams that I wasn’t that badly injured blah blah blah…….” Johann mocked

“Maybe there’s hope for the two of you….” Luis said and then paused, Johann’s blue eyes staring right at him and then frowning “What?” he asked self consciously.

“We heard what you said” Luis whispered as they both walked down the street to find a team car they could drive back to the hotel - Johann crashing with Luis rather than the team coach again. 

Johann waited for them to get into the car before challenging Luis “About not needing him after this you mean?” he asked. 

Luis started the engine and put his foot to floor, it was a strange feeling being driven around all day and every time he got into a car he could drive himself he felt a massive rush, almost a masculine power “Hear that?” he whispered rhetorically as the engine kicked in. 

“Yeah, yeah great Luis” Johann said sarcastically, “Anyway, I WON’T need him after this” 

Luis pulled his sunglasses on as he negotiated the tight corners, “And why is that hmm?” 

The Dutchman sighed, “Because once I win this, I’m starting my own team, and you’re gonna manage it”


	16. Chapter 16

Johann spoke enthusiastically all the way back to the hotel, their most recent digs were pure luxury and as soon as Luis pulled up someone was there on hand to clean and then park the car for him. He explained that it really wasn’t necessary but it was too late, they were too efficient. Their luggage had been transferred during the day and Luis wouldn’t be at all surprised if they’d had his clothes laundered and hung up. That was a nice perk of this tour. 

“Are you gonna say something?” Johann pushed as they entered the revolving door, Luis had smiled cheekily and quietly said “I won’t lie, it excites the hell out of me…” 

Johann pulled him in for a tight hug, right in the lobby in front of a bunch of guests checking in, Luis was laughing like crazy when the deceptively strong Dutchman released him and proceeded to straighten out his team blazer, “Sorry man but you deserved that, catch up later?” 

Luis nodded and walked over to queue at the check-in desk, Vida hadn’t replied all day, nor had she called him back to give him a head’s up about their hotel room, he was miffed but he wouldn’t let it dampen his spirits following Johann’s career plan discussion. 

“Some display there” came a voice from behind him, he span around to see Greg stood there, “It’s not good that he travels with you Luis” he advised. 

Luis sighed, not this again, “Greg - if you have something to say, then say it” 

“The boy travels with the team, got it?” he demanded, Luis nodded and didn’t continue the discourse any further. 

“Your wife hasn’t checked in yet Mr Martinez….” the receptionist told him, much to his confusion, “But here you are, here are your room keys, and if you could just sign this” 

Luis did as asked and made his way to the lifts, worrying now “Hi….erm, it’s me, they said you’d not checked in, call me yeah?” he hung up, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The suite was impressive, a sunk jacuzzi bath, walk in wet room, huge TV, built in surround sound stereo, balcony with private pool - it was the most decadent yet. He showered, the sensation easing his tiredness dramatically. 

3 missed calls. Vida. 

“Where are you?” he asked, no hello, no how are you. 

“Airport” she answered, “You need to do this by yourself Luis, and I need to think about Andi” she explained, “We leave for Barcelona in an hour” 

Luis sat at the end of the bed, rubbing his forehead, moments away from crying, “Please don’t” he said quietly, “I need you…” 

“I’ll be at home waiting for you, there’s only a few days to go” she said soothingly.

“NO” he said loudly, the airport ambiance not helping him get his point across “Please, come back” 

“Gabi is his mother”

“And I’m his father - like you said!” 

“I was wrong, I can’t disrespect her wishes, I’m not his mother am I?” 

Luis sighed out deeply. You could always count on Vida to do the right thing, no matter what. Gabi wanted her child home, no amount of arguing over how unreasonable she was mattered - Andi was her boy. He felt genuinely touched that Vida felt this way, “I love you………I love you so much…” he sniffed down the phone, tears streaming down his face. 

“And I love you….more than anything, I want to be with you….more than anything, I know tonight when I go to bed….I’ll miss you so much…….” her eyes had teared up too now.

Her selfless actions blew his mind, “Fuck…..” he sniffed loudly again and wiped his eyes “Gracies….”

Vida mumbled and the signal cut out a little, phasing back in when she yelled “Andi, get Alice!” 

“Alice?” Luis questioned, hoping to god the White girl wasn’t going back home with them, no surely not, she’d just be there to wave them off, he hoped.

God, more ammunition would be on its way from White for that, “….Your boy is corrupting my sweet little daughter etc etc…” If only White knew how his daughter had put herself about on the tour. He was yet to exchange more than the odd terse word with White, usually he intercepted him and Johann when things became more tense than they should, White had said “You watch yourself Enrique” a few times, Luis always laughed it off. He didn’t want, at any point to implicate himself in the rivalry between White and Johann, they’d hated each other long before Andreas had managed to romance White’s dubiously rampant 19 year old daughter.

Vida swore a few times and he waited for her to speak again, “Fuck! Luis, we have to check in, I’ll call you when we’re home, I love you” and she hung up. 

Luis looked at himself in the full length mirror, his eyes were red, he splashed water on his face and sent Johann a text “Drink?” 

“Sure thing” 

“So, what she just took off?” Johann asked, mind wrecked by Vida’s impulsive behaviour, “Shit” 

Luis laughed at his response “She loves that kid as much as his own mother Johann” 

“Fair play….” Johann’s mind drifted as three local girls strolled over to the fancy cocktail bar, he lifted his sunglasses up a little and smirked when all three turned around to check him out, “Be right back…” he told Luis, who told him to watch out who he was talking to. Not that he was a major cynic or anything but he knew how some ‘supporters’ made an effort to go out of their way for a very special tour souvenir. 

As Johann wooed two of the three girls Luis tried not to panic when the blonde of the trio approached him, he lifted his beer bottle to his mouth as she sat in Johann’s vacant seat “I’m Sofia” she told him confidently, her perfectly manicured nails tapping her cocktail glass. 

Luis nodded, not speaking a word.

“Your friend, over there, he prefers brunettes” 

“So it seems” Luis answered, casually continuing to drink. 

The girl hitched her already unbearably short skirt further up her thighs, “How about you?” 

Luis stood, “I prefer my wife to all of you, no offence” and then walked over to the bar for a refill, one eye on Johann the whole time. 

“Hey Luis! Join us!” Johann yelled, Luis signalling that he had to attend the daily briefing, he looked up at the sky as he made his way outside and over to the conference room where the meeting was being held - he’d more or less agreed with Johann’s plan of starting a new team, it wouldn’t be easy, but the idea exhilarated him, he decided to spend the rest of the tour using Greg’s experience and knowledge to his advantage.

***

“You guys liking the facilities here?” Was Greg’s opener just as Luis strolled in beer bottle in hand.

“Nice of you to join us” Greg looked up from the notes on his itinerary which listed where the crew were all situated.

“Sorry traffic was bad” Luis lied for the benefit of the other guys, Greg had seen him in the bar with Johann but he let it slide in favour of asking them all if the facilities were OK.

“Luis? How about your wife, happy with the hotel?” 

“She’s gone back to Barcelona with Andi” Luis told him bluntly, Piotr span around in his seat with a shocked look on his face.

“It’s fine, his mother wanted him home, Vida didn’t want him to travel alone” Luis explained, “Plus this way I can monitor Johann more closely” 

Greg guffawed, he couldn’t hold back now “I saw him in the bar with those two girls Luis…”

Luis interjected “Relax, he knows to be careful, trust me yeah?” 

“What about this eh Luis?” Maxim piped up, showing him a report from England on Twitter implying he was going to Chelsea.

“It’s a rumour Max” he answered with aloofness “Don’t believe anything you read online” 

“Exactly” Greg added desperate to get the men to focus rather than sit there chatting, “Now, tomorrow’s plan….” 

As Greg spoke, Luis zoned out entirely, yes - he’d enjoyed this last few weeks, he’d seamlessly fitted in and loved the culture that came with being a part of a grand tour but he also savoured returning to Vida at the end of the day. He was back in the room once he saw Johann sidle in, casually sitting next to him, much to Greg’s annoyance. 

Greg resumed, after glaring at Johann “Tomorrow’s another day, just like today, Johann resting and we’ll keep an eye on the attacks. Maxim, you’re with me again. Luis you’ve got the back with Piotr” 

Johann muttered under his breath, Luis elbowed him in the ribs, he couldn’t cope with another disagreement today.

“What’s that Johann, I couldn’t hear you?” Greg said, leaning back in his seat.

“Just wondering when we’re going to attack? We’re running out of time….Or are was just aiming for third? I feel good, the guys are strong, we can attack”

“The last time I checked I was the Director Sportif, I make the decisions about strategy” 

“Last time you checked what? Your job description? Is being an uptight asshole included in your remit?”

Luis gasped and then covered his face with his hands, groaning “Johann…..”

Greg didn’t bite.

“Tomorrow we rest. Friday and Saturday are massive stages, sleep well gentlemen” 

Johann stood, “You really need to apologise” Luis advised within Greg’s earshot.

“It’s fine Luis” Greg insisted as he gathered his papers and laptop and slid them into his bag, “Be mindful of what I said earlier Luis - he needs to travel with the team, not you” 

Luis slapped Johann across the arm, “You can’t say things like that to him man!” 

Johann laughed deeply, “It’s the only enjoyment I get” 

“What about the brunettes?” Luis pried as they left the conference room and walked out into the early evening sun, “Not interested” Johann replied, “So, what will you do without Vida eh?” he said with a nudge. 

“I’ll be fine” Luis said unconvincingly.

They approached the lifts, both deciding on an early night “FaceTime yeah?” Johann teased, Luis shook his head, his cheeks turning ever so slightly crimson at the insinuation.


	17. Chapter 17

“You want one?” Vida asked, Alice nodded profusely - she had been mesmerised by Vida’s cocktail making skills all evening. 

“What’s in it?” The girl asked excitedly.

“Limoncello, Prosecco and Vodka” 

Vida shook the liquids together and poured it over crushed ice, tapping their glasses before she took a long sip of her own, “Perfect” she remarked. 

“Cool place” Alice said, looking around the rustic kitchen, the odd random bike part on the floor which Luis hoped Vida wouldn’t notice - she always did but her lectures about bikes in the house went in one ear and out the other, she often tended to retreat at the bottom of the garden in the studio they’d built together for her. 

“Look, I’m really sorry” the young girl said twirling her long lustrous blonde hair around her fingers “Andi’s mum didn’t seem too pleased to meet me” 

Vida smiled “Yeah well, you didn’t exactly make a great first impression on me either….”

Alice’s cheeks puckered red, “I’m so majorly embarrassed by that Mrs Martinez….” 

Vida waved her hand in the air “Call me Vida, save your Mrs Martinez for Gabi” 

Alice nodded politely, “Does it annoy you that she kept his surname?” 

Such a typically teenage question to ask, Vida answered with a confident “Nope” 

“She’s a real Rottweiler eh?” 

Now that - made Vida belly laugh, “Definitely don’t tell her that!”

Alice finished her drink and asked immediately for another, “No chance missy, it’s been a long day, I’ve made up the spare room now shoot, get some sleep” 

The girl did as was asked and slowly walked up the stairs, “AND CALL YOUR FATHER!” Vida shouted, hoping the girl heard. 

Vida cleared up and loaded her laundry into the machine, it was just after 10pm and she figured she may as well get a head start on things, she clicked the door shut and then heard her phone begin to ring. 

“Hey” 

“Sorry I missed you, Johann -“ 

Vida interrupted “Say no more, I know what he’s like” 

He smiled to himself, “How’s Andi?” 

“Annoyed, not talking to Gabi, or his sisters, but he’s home” she advised, “And Alice is in the spare room here” 

Luis exhaled “What?” 

“I couldn’t prize them apart Luis, she had already bought her ticket, Gabi was not impressed” 

“No, neither am I” 

Vida was not in the mood to argue, “Yeah well she’s a grown woman, she doesn’t need permission to do anything” 

He knew she was right. 

“Let’s hope her father sees it that way” 

Vida scoffed “I couldn’t give a fuck Luis! I’ve said she should call him but it’s up to her” 

Luis paused, he was thinking of himself and Johann, not the bigger picture here “OKOK” he answered.

“I should go, I have shitloads to do here” she told him unhappily “Be careful tomorrow” 

“You’re cross with me…” he said quietly, he contemplated telling her about Johann’s plan - get it all out in the open, let her get used to the possibility… 

“No, I’m tired” She snapped. 

“I miss you” he said quietly, the sound of sheets being crumpled in the background, “This suite is incredible, you’d love it….” he spent the next five minutes describing it to her, she didn’t interrupt but she did settle back on one of the patio sun loungers with him on speakerphone, almost fully asleep when he’d finished. 

“Buenas noches hermosa, te amo” 

Vida pulled a blanket over her weary body and was asleep moments later. 

***

Stage 18 had been uneventful except for Johann attacking the peloton and being chased down by White’s team.

“Just checking if they were awake” he’d radioed to the car. 

Greg grumbled. Luis shook his head finding it marginally reckless but not admitting to it.

On the morning of Stage 19 though - a brutal mountain top finish, Johann was nowhere to be found. Greg was close to stroking out, and ordered, yes, ordered Luis to find him. Luis let it go, and set out to find the young man, he had an inkling he hadn’t gone to bed when they both took the lift to their floor but was in no way going to keep the boy strapped to his mattress - he wasn’t his manager….Yet.

Luis found him, in a bad state, sitting at the back of a support vehicle. His skin was a special shade of yellowy-green and his eyes bright red, his shoulders were shaking and his hands clammy.

“Fuck, Johann? Are you ok?” he asked, full of concern.

“Not feeling the greatest” the Dutchman garbled.

“What’s going on?” Luis was fearing a stomach flu or something to that effect.

“I may have gone back downstairs and had a couple more beers last night….with those girls” he admitted, shameful look briefly materialising and disappearing when he began to dry heave.

“You’re hungover? Jesus fucking Christ!” Luis slammed his hand on the car, it was the first time he’d been angry with Johann, he paced a little and then bent back down to Johann’s eye level, quietly asking “Can you ride?

“Yeah, I don’t know if I can attack as planned. I’ll let you know….” he spluttered, Luis grabbed him a gel pack and practically forced him to dispense it into his mouth. 

“Greg needs to know” Luis told him, standing back up and placing his hands on his head “I’m sorry pal, but I can’t lie” 

“Do me a favour?” Johann asked sheepishly, after he’d choked down the gel pack.

“What?” Luis snapped.

“Tell him he was right, I am young and irresponsible, I was showing off…..trying to get one of the girls to fu-..”

Luis had heard enough and stopped him from continuing, “You know what Johann, don’t blame anyone but yourself for this. I’ll let Greg know and deal with the consequences. GO!” 

Johann nodded, picked up his helmet and went to sign in for the stage.

Luis found Greg and explained everything.

“Fuck me….We need to nurse him through the stage, again…..The other teams can not get wind of this, they will attack mercilessly” Greg refrained from point-scoring, he wanted to tell Luis ‘I told you so’ but didn’t, he respected the fact Luis had been honest and seemed as hacked off as he was.

Greg’s cogs were turning as the two men huddled together “Johann’s going to have to attack” he stated, Luis’s eyes widening “What?”

“They’re not going to let him go, it’s crazy and very unproductive” Greg explained. 

Luis nodded, “You’re making him pay for it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, he needs to learn”

Luis smiled, he agreed with Greg on this one. A little bit of tough love was needed.

Neither of them asked Johann how he felt, he was the quietest he’d ever been and obedient to boot, “Maybe he should be hungover more” Greg had joked to Luis, “He’s proven us wrong though” Luis remarked, “You didn’t see him first thing, he looked dreadful….” 

Greg glanced at him, “You told him it was unacceptable and he’s responded, it’s all down to you” 

Luis didn’t comment.

The stage had been a tough one, but Johann worked it out of his system, several gel packs aiding his recovery. The standings remained the same, White with a 4:11 advantage. Johann had tried on several occasions, as planned, but White had managed to keep him in his sight. 

“I don’t know if we can crack him Luis” Greg said. 

“He’s riding like a man possessed”

Luis cringed, he’d handcuff himself to Johann after this if he had to.

Johann found Luis and Greg afterwards, his cockiness had returned in spades, Luis laughed - remarking that he almost preferred the boy when he was ill. 

“White is going to be tough Johann” Greg advised, the British rider well within earshot “You’ll need to rest up, physically and mentally” 

Luis stood in the middle of them, taking on fluids in the humidity, he could feel White looking over at their pack but didn’t bite, he remained mature and unperturbed. 

“Oi Enrique” he called from a few feet away, Luis glanced over and slowly raised his sunglasses to his head, not answering - just staring and moments later Johann had puffed his chest out and strolled over. 

“What is it White?” the Dutchman asked, “Oh Jesus…” Greg sighed, helplessly. 

“Oh fuck off you, you jumped up little bastard” White said as he shoulder-barged Johann out of the way and squared up to Luis. 

Greg looked back over from the team coach, a puzzled expression on his face wondering what White’s beef was with Luis all of a sudden, clearly not privy to any of the tour rumours about White’s daughter and Luis’s son “What the….?” 

“Enrique’s son is sleeping with White’s daughter” Piotr whispered, Greg looked spellbound.

“You need to teach your kid some manners” he ranted “And while you’re at it how about telling him to quit thinking with his dick?” 

Luis shook his head, still determined not to succumb, he surmised Alice hadn’t called her father to advise that she was in Spain with Andreas and Vida - now he knew why, the guy really was a 24 Carat scumbag.

“You listening to me eh?” White continued as Luis casually leant against Piotr’s car. 

“Where’s that pretty wife of your’s eh?” This got Luis’s attention now and he glared back at the Englishman. 

“Back at the hotel getting fucked by a real man I bet” White said loudly, his cohorts laughing sycophantly. 

Luis saw red and shaped up to throw a punch, Johann gripped him at the elbow and spun him around, forcefully pushing him down the steep hill and to one of the parked team cars, Luis struggled against the younger man but it was fruitless Johann had the strength of a million men. They could hear White cackling and launching insults the entire way back down the hill, Johann opened the driver’s door and practically threw Luis’s slim frame inside before darting around to the passenger side and locking the doors. Luis looked at his knuckles, they were pure white from clenching so hard, “FUCK” 

“Drive” Johann demanded, seeing White’s manager marching down the hill for further confrontation, Luis tried to open the car door and yelled at Johann who held the car’s electronic key. 

“Let me out of here or so help me….” 

“Luis, leave it, DRIVE, NOW” 

Luis looked forwards, put the BMW into gear and pushed his foot to the floor, leaving White’s team for dust.


	18. Chapter 18

“Well” Johann began as they pulled up at the hotel, Luis’s driving on a par with Greg’s in terms of life-threatening.

“Don’t Johann” Luis advised, quietly, with a hint of regret. 

“Hey look, you’re allowed to be pissed off at the guy” Johann told him enjoying this rare occasion where for once he was the one giving out advice “No one could blame you, but you didn’t do anything wrong” 

Luis looked at him, the anger had dissipated a little “I shouldn’t be letting it get to me” 

Johann remained silent, he’d ushered away the valet twice as they just sat in the parking bay with the engine still running “Go and wash up, meet me in the bar - say, in an hour?” 

Luis nodded and leapt out without a word. 

He practically sprinted to his room, he didn’t take the lift - too much of a risk, he didn’t want to bump into any of White’s entourage when he didn’t have Johann there to stop him from doing something stupid. He laughed to himself at the madness of it all, Johann of all people calming him down and taking responsibility. Shit. Once he reached his room he stood under the shower for a good 30 minutes, still not fully calm after the way White had tried to goad him. He towelled off and then switched his iPhone on, a couple of messages - nothing important, a load of emojis from Vida which he would have to get her to explain as usual. He tapped his fingers impatiently as he called her, she answered promptly “I nearly hit White, Johann had to stop me” was his opener. 

Vida scoffed and then asked him to repeat that, he did. 

“What the hell? Why?!” she asked, dumbfounded. 

“He was riling me, about Andi and his daughter and you” 

“Me?” Vida asked, aside from a casual ‘Hello’ one evening at dinner she hadn’t spoken to Ben White “I don’t even know the guy” 

Luis sighed, “No, I know. He said you were at the hotel getting fucked by a real guy” he said bluntly, Vida shrieked, almost hysterically - so loud that Luis had to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“That’s hilarious” she remarked, making him feel so undeniably ridiculous. 

“Yeah, well it wasn’t at the time OK?” Luis said defensively. 

Vida coughed, composing herself once she realised how much it had hurt him, “God, I’m sorry Luis…..Listen, you didn’t hit him, that’s the main thing yeah?” 

“Johann said the same thing” 

“Well then, forget about it, him. He’s clearly a massive bastard, I can only assume Alice’s mother is an absolute saint” 

Luis sighed, “I miss you, that didn’t help” he admitted, “I don’t even have you here to come back to and…” 

“Check I’m not fucking a real man?” OK - maybe too soon to mock, she instantly retracted her attempt at humour “Sorry, it’s only a few more days, hang in there. Johann doing good yeah?” 

They spoke at length about the last two stages, Luis felt a lot more confident going into the meeting now he’d ran his thoughts past Vida, “That’s if Greg still wants me” he told her, “He hates drama like this” 

“There’s a lot of egos out there, I’m sure Greg understands, now go and meet Johann and wish me luck for later..” she said, having previously informed him that Gabi had summoned her to an impromptu Martinez family intervention, she was to bring Alice, and Gabi would make sure Andreas was home. 

“This doesn’t feel right…” Luis had told her, “I should be there” 

Vida recoiled at that thought, the pair of them rowing at full pelt in Spanish with her in the middle trying to referee…. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” 

***  
Luis pulled on his jeans and a t shirt, taking the stairs down to the bar to Johann. He signalled when he saw the younger man and grabbed them both a beer, “Just the one mind you” Luis told Johann mindfully, the Dutchman crossed his heart before laughing. 

“How you doing?” Johann asked. 

“This really is fucked up, you asking me how I’m doing!” Luis smiled, at last seeing the funny side. 

“So Vida is your achilles heel hmm?” Johann asked as he sipped the beer and eyed Luis closely, “Because White insulted your kid as well, but you only bit when he mentioned Vida…” 

Luis and Johann had shared a lot of personal shit on this tour, more than either of them would normally share with their own friends and family, Luis even wondered if JC had been there whether he’d have pulled him back from White or let him get it out of his system. JC was like that - a great believer in getting things off your chest and then moving on, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t.

“Hmm” Luis said thoughtfully, shuffling across the table so he could talk quietly, “I had to go through a lot to get her Johann…..” 

Johann’s eyes were like saucers as he spoke, “She was with José for a long time, can you imagine that? Having to live up to him, with his reputation?” 

Johann shook his head “Hard act to follow man” 

Luis nodded “Exactly…. and when Pep introduced me to her, she was clearly still in a bad place because of various things…” 

“And it took me months and months to realise I wasn’t just some rebound guy” his voice cracked a little at the admission, “I was really demanding, questioning everything..so fuckin’ insecure…” 

“What changed?” Johann asked, intrigued as hell. 

Luis smiled goofily, “I took her to Gijòn for her birthday” he said “Vida didn’t have responsible parents growing up yknow….so I showed her where I grew up, she met my family, I took her to this beach I used to practice on as a kid by myself for hours…she loved it, loved my family, told me how special it made her feel being introduced to them” he paused as he drank back another mouthful of beer “And we made love on that beach, as the sun went down, and she stared at me and then I knew…..And she still stares at me like that now” 

Johann’s mouth was open and he lifted his eyebrows, totally speechless, they drank their beers in a continued comfortable silence. Johann eventually speaking “I hope I meet someone special” 

Luis stood, slapped the Dutchman on his shoulder and told him “Fuck, if I can then trust me Johann - it’ll happen to you” 

The team meeting was pure tactics as expected. They were currently sitting third overall, 4:11 behind White, but only 38 seconds behind second. They were close to achieving their goal of finishing on the podium. They just needed to get through the stage, the mood was serious, even Johann was perceptive enough to know he couldn’t mock Greg tonight, morale needed to stay positive and focused. 

They all listened attentively as Greg began to detail their strategy. 

“We’re going to get two guys in the breakaway, Nieves and Marcos” He’d taken out the whiteboard and was drawing. 

Luis noticed a shift in the atmosphere of the room too - just business. 

“The rest are going to be working at the front of the peloton, and trying to get the other teams to share the workload. White’s team is going to try and set the pace, we’re going to have to make them work before the base of the second to last climb to tire them out a bit” 

Greg looked at Nieves and Marcos, “I need you guys to hold a ten minute gap, we’re not interested in the stage or points on the road, you may be able to convince a few riders to work hard so that you can rest. Hell, White’s pissed off half the peloton, you might not have to work too hard at all”

It was then that Greg looked at Luis, Piotr had filled him in on the soap-opera style shenanigans on the drive back to the hotel. Greg wasn’t shocked by anything - he’d been doing this long enough now, and he’d seen things he’d rather not during his illustrious career, yes - it surprised him to discover Luis would let this happen on his watch but he also understood and sympathised over the difficulties of having teenage kids. 

“I don’t want to focus on post race stuff here, but I take it all is fine with you Luis?” 

The guys turned to look at him, not to mock, just to check he was OK. 

Luis held his hands out “I apologise Greg, it won’t happen again” 

Greg nodded, “Great, if we didn’t have enough motivation to beat this guy already - we sure do now, nobody messes with our guys, OK?”

Luis smiled appreciatively. 

It was rumoured that this was White’s last year, to be 41 years old and still be able to compete at this level, was impressive, Luis respected him for that - Too bad the guy was such a colossal ass.

“Ok, so then we attack” Greg continued.

“You guys know what to do. Get some rest, tomorrow’s a big day”

He dismissed the riders.

“Johann! Thomas! A minute?” Greg asked.

“Yeah?” Johann asked as he towered over the older man.

Greg pulled him in closer “How are you feeling?”

“Fine” Johann shrugged, confidence brimming out of him.

“Look, we have a chance to take this entire thing if we tire them out properly and isolate White…If you sense they’re not pulling enough, you need to take charge, hell, attack a bit…”

“Yeah?!” Johann said loudly - Who was this man and what had he done with Greg?!

Greg waved his arm downwards, and shushed the excitable Dutchman, “Yeah, we need them to think they’re tiring you out…”

“I can do that” Johann told him, and Greg believed it. 

“I know you can, just make sure you save enough for the last two climbs. You might be isolated for a long time!"

Johann nodded hard, reinforcing his previous comment “I can do it!!”

“Yes, and you need to get some rest, please Johann…no more of those” Greg said pointing at his one and only beer of the evening.

“Don’t worry Greg, and I am sorry about today” - Who was this man and what had he done with Johann?!

“I know, and well played earlier with Luis and White….that could have gotten messy….Go….Get some rest, big day tomorrow” 

Thomas and Johann left, Greg turned to Luis who had overheard everything “I hope you’re right about this Luis, we have all our eggs in the same basket here. If we mess up, we lose the podium”

“He can do it, I know he can, he knows he can” 

Greg’s eyebrow twitched “He’s never struggled with self belief Luis…” 

Luis shrugged, “Sure, I know that….” fuck - he felt exhausted, “I’ll see you in the morning Greg”

Luis walked back to his room, knowing that it was a gamble, he just hoped he hadn’t made a career ending mistake.

 

***


	19. Chapter 19

“I lost it, I never lose it like that - ever! What the hell is wrong with me…” Luis said down the phone, a deep familiar Portuguese chuckle vibrating in his ear.

“Luis” José said, “You need to give yourself a break, stop doubting yourself all the time, you’re human, you let the guy push your buttons - no big deal, you’re good”

He knew José was right. But it was always good to hear him say it. 

“Personal and professional should to be separate, I’ve always thought that, White’s attitude is shocking” 

“Agreed, but he’s a poor excuse for a sportsman. Don’t go judging yourself because he threatened your boy, family are everything” José said casually “This Johann kid was brave to step in, he thinks a lot of you” 

“Yeah, he was brave…” Luis reclined on the bed, which was way too big for just him, painfully big…

“….He wants me to manage him, start a new team” Luis divulged “In August, I haven't spoken to Vida about it yet” 

“Wow, how do you feel about that?” 

Luis placed his phone on the pillow and his arms behind his head, “Excited….I’m taking in everything Greg says and does…I could see myself doing it” 

“And Chelsea?” 

He frowned, there was his answer “I want to work with this kid José, he’s going to be a superstar I can feel it” 

“You do know our sport will be less interesting without you?” José told him, “Even Pep is calming down” he joked, “The league needs someone else other than us with charisma….It’s becoming like Manager Bot 2.0 over here” 

The compliment meant a lot, “If it doesn’t work out with Johann then maybe next season” 

José conceded - for now, “How is Vida?” he enquired innocently, as much as Luis admired José and valued his opinion any mention of Vida would always making him clam up, he swallowed and tried to be casual with his answers. 

“Good, she’s good” Luis said, “Back home in Barcelona now” 

“Oh, how come?” 

“Andi had to go back home, she didn’t want him to fly alone” Luis explained, “They’re thick as thieves those two, it’s brilliant” 

José laughed deeply, “Hmm, I can imagine. Look, get some rest, we’ll talk soon” 

They hung up and Luis lay back, pulling the soft cotton shirt over his head and palming down his toned frame, he had a massive lump in his jeans and he groaned as he looked at his watch, it was as much of a hindrance as anything, but he knew it wouldn’t just go away. 

10:45pm, Vida would surely be home by now..

“Thought you’d be sleeping” she said, tiredly, “I will be soon - Gabi’s sangria is lethal” 

He ignored the mention of his ex-wife - they’d discuss that later, he sure as hell didn’t want an image in his head of her, he remained focused, the straining against the zip of his jeans becoming pain-inducing now.

“Hmmm, I will be soon” Luis said, relaxed and seductive - she noted his tone immediately, “Just one thing Vida…..” he reeled off a few sentences in Spanish knowing it was her kryptonite.

“Ohmygod, I know what you’re ringing me for…” Vida said, whispering even though she was totally alone in the house “Gabi was on form by the way” she told him, trying to test how serious he was about this phone call. 

“Vida, I didn’t call in this state for you to start talking to me about her” he said uncompromisingly, “I'm serious…” 

Vida exhaled - she had got her answer. She too was in a huge bed but at least she had the comforting scent of him still lingering on the linen and pillows, “You lying flat?” she asked, “Uh-huh” he answered, his jeans now unzipped and shinned off. 

“And you’re tired yeah?” she asked. 

“God yes” he replied, “And my body is aching…” he knew she’d get the double meaning. 

Vida smiled, wishing she was there in person “So I’d do all the work if I was with you….Indulge you….” 

He murmured down the phone, his right hand sinking into his boxer shorts “How?” he asked sharply, Vida hearing the panic in his voice already, and she’d hardly said anything risqué at all yet. 

“Work you with my hand…..” she paused, savouring every sound that was escaping from his throat “Kiss down your chest…” 

“Hmmyeah….” 

He was seconds away from the relief he needed, his stomach tightened as he listened to Vida doing a more than honourable job of regaling one particularly memorable evening they’d spent together in Italy, “Ohfuckkkk” he hissed slowing his wrist down when she started to speak again, “Can I just say, I think what you did in your last season at Barca was incredible” 

And he was gone, he half laughed, half squawked as that welcome release radiated through his body, once he had calmed down he laughed so deeply at her mischievousness “You think I get off on my own success now don’t you?” 

Vida guffawed loudly too, it was the first thing she’d ever said to him, that night on the beach with Pep and her best friend Matthew. She had been instantly attracted to him and had poorly tried to style it out, the longing stares and beetroot red cheeks when he subtly winked back at her made it stupidly obvious. Pep and Matthew had left them to it, he’d asked her back to his apartment - she didn’t leave for 72 hours…

“I don’t think, I KNOW Martinez” 

They signed off, and his head hit the pillow. 7 hours of solid sleep ensued. 

 

***


	20. Chapter 20

Luis swam early, he’d seen some of White’s cronies down by the gym and they stared at him - he was catapulted back to High School, he laughed and shook his head - ignoring their jibes. 

“You feeling good?” Vida asked when she called after purposely setting an alarm so they could talk before the stage. 

“The best” he answered confidently “Sharp, focused, the kid has this” 

They agreed to speak later on, Luis unaware that Vida would be Rome-bound in 8 hours to surprise him. He loosened up after his shower, dressed and took a deep breath, he liked how the nerves had returned - this was the best feeling in the world. God, it had been so long since he felt this pumped. 

He joined the team for breakfast, the mood was tense but in a good way, Johann looked well rested, his skin smoother than the day before, Luis made a point of telling him to avoid caffeine and keep hydrated, the Dutchman did as he was told. Greg summoned them all before they left for one final team talk, Luis actually marvelled at how inspiring Greg could be when he put his mind to it - so that’s why he was so successful. 

“Luis…?” Johann called as just the two of them were left in the conference room, Luis half way through the door. 

“You OK?” He asked, eyeing the young man. 

Johann gripped Luis’s hand tightly, they exchanged a knowing look, nodded and made their way out to the team coach.

Midway through the stage, things were going as scripted. Nieves and Marcos were safely in the breakaway, with a group of 10 riders, 8 with stage glory ambitions. The duo only needing to pull to maintain the gap Greg needed for the guys in the peloton. In the peloton, Johann was doing his best to irritate White. He’d attack, they’d pull him in, tactically the team could tell he’d taken Greg’s advice on board - He’d then send Thomas and the boys to the front to set a blistering pace. 

Greg turned to Luis, “So far so….”

“No! Don’t say it! Don’t you dare jinx this!” Luis was mortified, and he comically inserted his fingers in his ears to block any further comments from Greg.

“Footballers” Greg laughed, rolling his eyes skyward.

By the base of the second climb, White was left with one teammate, and over 70 km to go to the the finish line - Including two massive climbs. Despite the attacks, Johann and his team were well rested and ready for the challenge ahead, this was paying off - even Luis was starting to realise his efforts were paying off.

“Thomas? Report please” Greg urged.

“Boys are good, Johann is looking strong!”

“White?” he questioned.

“Exposed” came the one word response - and a welcomed one word response it was.

“Excellent, good…”

A few second passed and Johann pulled up next to Thomas.

“Thomas, let’s do this…Now” the Dutchman demanded.

Thomas paused, “This early?”

“Yeah!”

Thomas radioed the team car, letting them know they were going.

“It’s too early, Thomas...wait until reach the middle, that’s what we agreed” 

Greg’s heart was in his mouth, while Luis sat there knowing as Thomas spoke Johann had already gone ahead and done it, he couldn’t help but cheekily smile for a split second. He was one audacious bastard this boy.

“Too late, Johann just attacked”

White managed to reel him in, but Johann could tell that White’s teammate was about to break. Johann attacked again - The rider tried to bridge the gap, but obviously had nothing left in the tank, his legs were visibly dead and he was grunting his way all over the road. 

White was isolated, surrounded by three Movistar riders, eventually he tucked in just behind Johann, Audibly laughing Johann knew he needed to push him into the red zone for a bit, this is what he’d been imagining during the whole tour. He sneakily tapped Thomas on the leg. The sign. Thomas barked out the orders and the team attacked leaving White working hard to bridge the gap. 

“Luis talk to him” Greg advised, “I can’t, I just can’t” 

Luis shrugged, “Just relax” he advised, “They know what they’re doing…”

White must have gotten tired of being played, he knew what the Movistar team was doing, and decided that he’d go down fighting. He attacked. The move caught the Team off guard, but they chased him down. Eventually, Johann’s teammates had exhausted all their energy and they’d left it out on the road for Johann, he was so grateful for their help, but it was up to him now until he reached the riders in the breakaway.

“Luis?” he radioed. 

“Johann talk to me pal” 

“Tell me about that PSG game again” he asked forcefully, needing desperately to just hear Luis talking right now, some sort of comfort thing. 

“OK Mate” Luis began, much to Greg’s utter disapproval. 

“Thanks” Johann said after around 2 and a half minutes, “I’m fine”

“What?” Luis asked a despondent Greg, “The kid needed that” he said defensively. 

Luis watched as the riders traded attack on each other, he had no idea how they would make it up the climb if it continued this way. The fans were crazy on the mountain, the most rabid he’d seen them since arriving. White tucked in and rested for a bit and continued to counter Johann’s attacks.

For the first time Luis was starting to doubt that they’d be able to break White, the bastard was persistent and strong - like a really nasty germ. Johann still had four minutes and eleven seconds to make up, he considered radioing him just to see if he needed another motivational story but held back for Greg’s sanity - another mention of the F word would have them driving off the edge of the mountain out of sheer despair.

They crested the second to last climb, Johann was in second place overall on the road. 

The descent wasn’t meant for the faint of heart and Luis was hanging on for dear life, he saw Greg’s knuckles turn white, he took some solace in the fact Greg noticeably freaked when he happened to glance out of the window to his left.

It was definitely not a place for Johann to attack, but he did anyway. Luis gasped as he caught sight up ahead, the guy was utterly, awe-inspiringly fearless and it took his breath away. Johann attacked the downhill with such force that he managed to gain a few seconds on White.

“FUCK!” Luis said loudly, making Greg chuckle, “This kid!”

Nieves and Marcos were riding at a leisurely pace, and waiting for Johann at the bottom, they would set a brutal pace at the base of the last climb. Johan was working hard, but still within his limits, he took on a gel pack and listened in to the radio. 

“Johann, it’s Greg. How are the legs?”

“Good!”

“If you have it in you, now would be the perfect time”

“On it”

Johann attacked. Mercilessly. White didn’t crack. 

Just then, on a steep part of the hill, Johann’s front tire punctured, Greg’s foot hit the floor and he navigated perilously reaching him a few seconds later than they’d all have hoped.

“Fuck!” Johann shouted.

“I still think you can get him. You still have Nieves and Marcos. Use them!” Greg yelled, 

It took them a few seconds to realise that White had ignored the unwritten rules of cycling - He’d attacked when a rider was experiencing a technical problem. 

“That fucker! Johann go!” Greg yelled, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” 

Luis’s face had drained of it’s colour, he was aghast, and utterly appalled by White’s unsportsmanlike conduct.

“You can’t be all that shocked Luis, you’ve seen what a piece of work he can be”

Luis didn’t respond, he was seething. 

Johann rode. Miraculously catching up to White, and attacking again, he turned to check the older man’s face. He had him up against the ropes, so he attacked again…And again. 

Luis and Greg were open mouthed as they watched as best as they could as their boy defied all logic, he deserved first place for boldness if nothing else.

With 5km to go, he had a 3 minute advantage on the stage.

At 4 km, he had a 3 minutes and 20 second leading the road, only 52 seconds to wear the pink jersey. 

At 3km, he had 3 minutes and 32 second.

At 2km, he had 3 minutes and 43 seconds.

Johann crossed the line, and immediately pulled off to the side to watch for White’s time, it would be close. 

Greg and Luis found Johann and they all watched White sprint in, utterly exhausted and running on fumes, then it was announced - Johann was in second place overall, 7 seconds behind.

Johann was crushed. Greg fumed, convinced that White’s unsportsmanlike attack played a part. Luis did his best to console, knowing that the ‘What-If?’ game was about to kick in.

They boarded the team coach - even Luis, who usually enjoyed driving back to the hotel in one of the team cars so he could clear his head, but he couldn’t leave Johann on there alone. Yeah, he had Thomas but he was too busy dissecting how wrong Greg had got their tactics as opposed to supporting a totally inconsolable Johann. It was Luis’s duty to be there for him.

He looked at the Dutchman’s watering bright blue eyes, “You were incredible” he told him quietly, one strong and comforting arm around him, “You did everything, and then some, yeah?” 

Johann looked at him, nodding unconvincingly “I let you down Luis…” 

“Hey hey hey” Luis said, playfully slapping his face “I don’t do pity, now come on, you did fucking amazing out there” 

Johann let his head rest against the window, thankful to have Luis at his side the whole way back to their final hotel of the tour. Luis hoped there would be a decent bar at this one, because fuck knows he could use a drink tonight, “We’re in this together, yeah?” He told Johann as they jumped down off the coach and through the hotel doors, “After the meeting - my room…” he pulled the younger man in close, whispering out of Greg’s earshot “A few drinks hmm? A few Barca stories?….” 

“Thanks coach” the Dutchman answered with the tiniest of smiles, as they both set about locating their luggage in the hotel lobby.

Johann saw her first, and nodded, she moved her index finger to her lips indicating he stay quiet while she watched Luis hunt for his bags. 

“You after these?” Vida said as she walked over to him a few minutes later and placed his bags at his feet where he was kneeling, his eyes slowly made their way up her body. 

Johann watched with interest as Luis’s eyes scanned up her bare legs, pausing at her knees before he swallowed and continued further up her frame, she was wearing that casual black dress she’d worn on their first proper date, long after the 72 hours of fraught passion at his apartment. Her black leather jacket was around her shoulders perched effortlessly - and for once there was no sign of a little black box swinging against her chest. 

“Well, say something!” Vida laughed, a little embarrassed now. 

Luis rose, his body towering over her, his hands spread across her hips and he silently pulled her against his body, he heard a small gasp emanate from her throat, the lobby was growing busier with all the teams and their entourages trying to check-in but to Luis they were the only two people there. Vida caught sight of Greg who was now rooted to the spot and staring at them both, Johann too. 

“Vida…..mygod…” he whispered right into her mouth before he devoured her lips, it was the perfect mixture of passionate and needy, her arms lolling around his neck as he relentlessly, life-sappingly kissed her - not at all bothered by his surroundings. 

Johann and Greg exchanged a comical look, they were joined soon after by Pitor and Max “GET A ROOM!” Piotr yelled, Luis’s mouth formed into a smile as he slowed the kiss down, his tongue still very visible to his teammates. 

“Spaniards huh?” Max commented miserably before walking off to retrieve his room key.

“I’m almost jealous of her” Johann remarked and then looked at Greg in a “Did I say that out loud?” fashion. 

Luis eventually let her go, “WOW” she said, wiping her mouth, her face a blushed pink colour.

“Go have fun coach, you deserve it” Johann said, slapping Luis on the chest jovially.


	21. Chapter 21

Vida was talking constantly as he queued to check in, his patience wearing thin as they moved millimetres in thirty minutes, “Who booked this place?” he complained in Greg’s direction, Greg too busy fuming about White and batting away accusations of poor tactics from Thomas and a few other guys. They’d calm down soon enough. 

“Chill out” Vida whispered, both of her arms coiled around his left, he glanced sideways - if he stared at her in that dress whilst in this queue he’d be in big trouble, he swore under his breath, his body pushing forward as if that would speed things up at reception. 

Joy of joys, the party in front of him were all together and the receptionist managed to swiftly dispatch them all in one go, “Martinez” Luis snapped, both of his hands drumming on the marble counter, Vida shook her head “Apologies for the abruptness” she said with a winning smile, Luis glaring at her, bereft that she didn’t understand the reason for his gratuitous restlessness was the all consuming need to get her upstairs and underneath him. 

“Thank you” he said, snatching the key out of the pretty receptionist’s hand, Vida’s sympathetic smile making the girl realise it was nothing personal. 

They made their way to the queue for the lifts, Johann had casually waved to the pair of them but again Luis just couldn’t function, Vida elbowed him in the ribs as the door slid open and they pushed their way inside, shunted up against 10 or so other complete strangers. She stood in front of him, his hands resting on the tops of her shoulders, thumbs gently rhythmically rubbing her skin. Fourth floor, three more to go. She jerked backwards, her backside causing friction against the thin material of his branded team shorts, she felt how hard he was and coughed to indicate.

“God I need you…” he said lowly, his throat rasping while a rival team manager gazed over and gave him a professional nod of recognition. 

Sixth floor. His fingers played with the tie on the side of her dress, he didn’t know what it was about that thing. Maybe the material, the cut, the design… the way it hugged her curves beautifully, or it could have been the memories attached to it, as insane as it sounded. When he removed it for the first time in his bedroom at his old apartment in Barcelona she’d been stood in front of him at the end of his bed, he’d moved his face to her stomach and really looked at her for the first time - minus the bravado that alcohol brought and the accelerated frivolity of sleeping together for the first time.

Vida knew he was thinking about something because he was quiet - he was never quiet. 

Seventh Floor. At last. 

“Here” he said, right hand gripping hers tightly while he slid the room key card into the door handle, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas day when the green light flashed. 

“Wow, this is nice huh? Worth the queue” she remarked, looking straight ahead towards the floor to ceiling glass that showed them Rome in all it’s majestic glory. 

Luis had strolled through the suite, placing his bags down and immediately finding the bedroom, it was perfect - an ornate brass bed with fresh, modern linen, and an abundance of plump, soft pillows. He walked back into the main living area and spread his hands flat across her hips once again, “You know I’d love you if you were wearing a bin liner, but this dress….fuck” 

Vida’s eyes widened as she looked up at him, her hands moving under his shirt and her fingertips feeling along the ridges of his stomach muscles, he lifted her chin with his hand and forcefully kissed her - they didn’t stand on ceremony, a few seconds later he’d got her where he’d envisaged for the last 45 minutes - under his body and still fully clothed. 

“Hmmm don’t stop” she protested when he pulled away from the most deliciously indulgent kiss, his right hand had creeping up her thighs and beginning to explore, his long, elegant fingers gentle and soft in their pursuit. 

“I’m not going to” he advised calmly, his knees firmly keeping her in position beneath him. He pulled the long piece of fabric which unravelled her dress and opened it like the most precious of gifts, she blushed cutely when she saw the look in his eyes. He palmed down the centre of her body, feeling how warm and clammy her skin had become, she shuffled so that he could pull the fabric from under her, leaving her laying there in just her bra and knickers. Luis loosened his grip a little as he carefully draped the dress across the brass bed frame, she didn’t move an inch. 

“You look so angelic” he said with a smirk, her wild tresses scattered across the crisp white linen of the sheets, she giggled coquettishly “I don’t think angels do heinous things like have rampant sex by a river” 

He beamed a broad smile, a proud smile, she reached up and tried to pull his body down but he was having none of it, instead he lingered above her - the strength in his arms keeping him from pushing down. He continued with a series of feather like kisses, all over her neck and jaw, Vida moved her hand down between both of their bodies inducing a silent cry from him “Ohgod…” he groaned, the soft warmth of the palm of her hand making him rock hard, “That’s better than last night hmm?” she whispered rhetorically in reference to their special phonecall. 

“Mmmyeah” he replied, straining to concentrate as her hand worked up and down him, twisting and rotating in the most salacious way possible while her free hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a wild and fierce exchange, he’d used some force against her now, his right hand pulling under her left thigh and elevating her leg. 

Vida whacked him with her knee unintentionally - jolting when he’d dropped his digits back inside her knickers “Fuckme, you’re so ready….” he said deeply, her head shooting backwards against the pillow as he shunted his hips forwards teasingly “Luissssssss….” she sighed, fingers clutching at his forearm when she felt him momentarily, he slowed all movements down - not wanting to rush. 

His nails grazed up and down the back of the thigh he had held tightly to the side of his body, she opened her eyes and was met by a playful expression, “I could do this all day you know that?” he stated, “Just watch you react to the things I do to you…..” 

Vida’s face softened, “Tease” 

He laughed and then gripped himself with his right hand, he slid against her like it was the most natural, easiest thing on the planet, as always - she bit her lip, his head dipped down to the crook of her neck and the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed, “This is the best feeling in the world…” he whispered, followed by various Spanish phrases that were not designed to be translated. 

***

“Here he is” Greg wisecracked “Surprised he’s not crying of exhaustion, Jesus Luis, you’re an hour and a half late!” 

The room was filled with varying degrees of whooping, whistling, jeering and lewd comments. 

Johann, pulled out the seat next to him “Sit down, they’re only jealous boss”


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of their last team meeting was a mixture of flared tempers, tired legs and an overwhelming need to get home and to their own beds, families and routines. Yes - tours like these were the whole reason they did their jobs but even the most dedicated and hardy riders grew tired of life on the road eventually. 

“Have you spoken to Vida?” Johann whispered through gritted teeth as Greg continued to debate with Thomas, he was all ears though - hardly anything got past Greg. 

Luis coughed and moved his hand to his mouth - if there was something football taught him it was to be subtle “Not yet, but I will….” 

The Dutchman nodded and looked vulnerable for a split second, Luis noticed and moved his hand back to his mouth, “It’ll be cool, don’t worry…” 

Thomas left, in a fit of fury - it would take him some time to calm down. 

“You guys got any plans this evening?” Greg asked “Well, we know what Luis’s plans are, but you, Johann?” he had perched on the table in front of them and the two men exchanged sneaky glances. 

“Dinner I guess” Johann shrugged. 

Damn, they were being seriously clandestine. 

“OK well, see you in the morning” Greg said, giving up trying to find out what they were so thick as thieves about. 

Johann was about to speak when Luis gently shook his head, knowing Greg would be purposely hanging back, “Come on, drink?” 

***

Vida had leisurely showered and got ready for dinner, their suite really was remarkable and she had FaceTimed Matthew, back home to show him, he’d ooh-ed and ahh-ed in all the right places.

“I’m jealous, truly” he’d said with a warm smile, “And was Luis pleased to see you?” 

She had grinned mischievously which told him everything he needed to know.

It was almost 10pm when she finally made her way downstairs to the bar, spotting Luis and Johann huddled together and completely absorbed, she ordered a cocktail and lingered at the bar until Luis motioned that she join them. 

Vida moved in to kiss Johann on both cheeks “Congratulations” 

It meant an awful lot to him, “Thank you” he replied shyly, the feeling of her lips on his skin making him blush a little, damn Luis was a lucky guy. 

She sank down next to her husband whose arm instinctively fell behind her shoulders protectively, she looked at him and Johann watched with interest, there it was - that stare Luis had told him about, it was pretty breathtaking, he’d said something in her ear before planting a firm kiss on her lips and looking back at Johann. 

“Ready?” Luis asked, Johann answered “Ready” and they both filled her in on their plans for the new team. 

***

“So what do you actually think?” Luis asked her later that evening after he’d told Johann to rest up best he could before the last day, the kid was still devastated he could tell.  
“Hmm, I think it’s still early….” Vida said seductively into his mouth as he supported her body in his lap, “And I want to see all of this again….” she told him uncompromisingly as her hands pressed down his chest, he shunted up the massive bed, his eyebrows raising as her body moved fluidly against him. 

“Fuckkkkk” he groaned when she moved her hips slowly, creating friction between their bodies -his hands gripping and kneading her backside, her hair flowed down across her chest as she helped him out of his shirt. He paused, just looking at her intensely for a second, she kissed him fervently - he was under her spell again and would be for sometime, work talk could wait. 

***

The day’s stage had done nothing to appease the tensions between the two rival teams, it had in fact just added fuel to the fire. They reluctantly watched White’s team celebrate on the road.

“Pricks” Luis had said from the team car, Greg agreed.

Vida was busy hanging out of the back seat with a giant lens and taking pictures for posterity, eagerly telling Luis that no - she wasn’t taking pictures of White or his team, or any of the British fans who had shown up en masse to watch the guy. She sighed and looked at her pictures, her thumb hovering over the couple she had taken of White’s crew - they were great pictures, damn. Delete. 

“Johann is gonna hate this” Greg confirmed when they all got out. They remained subdued as they continued to watch the continuing onslaught of pictures, drinks, the congratulations from the other riders. It was sickening, a hollow victory and Johann’s face reflected that, “Come on, you’re good” Luis told him confidently as, per custom - pictures of the top three finishers were taken. 

“No hard feelings-“ White had started as he approached.

Johann had wanted to challenge him, put him in his place, rant, rave, get all his frustrations out but Luis had told him to be graceful.

“Media is everywhere….the bloodhounds are looking for sound bytes, don’t give them any” he had said, Johann took all of his advice on board stating “That’s bike racing” as he shook the Englishman’s hand - it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Luis nodded, proud of the young man’s composure and maturity.

The stage had been uneventful, just the way Greg had wanted it. 

“Enough drama” he said woefully, “We cross the line together”

Johann made it through the presentations, his teeth clenched and a forced smile slapped across his face.

Luis’s words of encouragement were on a loop in his head, “This time next year kid” 

***


End file.
